Death Note: Broken Colors blue
by xXAkira-WolfXx
Summary: When Akira Takai and Raid Azumi sign up for an exchange program they never thought they would be caught in a heap of lies. Sadly Raid meets someone she can't get enough of, but will he finally notice her and show his feelings? Rated M
1. Chapter 1: Intro To Me

Chapter 1: Intro

History was an easy subject for me, I'm not a super genius like my friend Akira Takai but history was a subject I could get A's. It was April now and everyone was excited, waiting for the end of the year to come and summer to begin, and then get so bored in summer we wish for school all over again.  
Anyway, my name is Raid Azumi, I'm sixteen years old and I'm currently in grade ten. The end of the year wasn't what I was excited for, a few weeks ago I signed up for a Japanese exchange program. You had to sign your self and a friend I signed myself and Akira, I haven't told her about it yet though. She does love anime and culture so how can she resist! We would stay with a family and attend the college they go to, for a year. I was going to study mythology. Also I've heard about these Kira killings, it's something I have to see. Unlike Akira I'm against it. Not all criminals deserve to die.  
After the 20 minute walk to my apartment and five flights of stairs I made it home, and found a letter on the counter. I tore it open as fast as I could.

Dear Miss Raid Azumi  
we are happy to inform you that you and your friend Akira Takai have been accepted for our exchange program. Your departure for Japan will be in two weeks.

Sincerely,  
Japanese exchange program.

"YES!!" we'd made it! I would probably get a call from Akira soon. I wondered what her reaction would be. Fear suddenly struck me that she might say no. No she wouldn't, would she? To settle my nerves I began playing 'Mortal Kombat' on my Xbox. It was my favorite video game. It was strange that Raidon was my favorite character. The phone rang; I looked at the caller ID, Takai. I answered and before I could spit out a 'hello' all I heard was "Japan!"  
"Come on it'll be fun" I whispered. "But Japan? Honestly I have no clue what the hell that place is even about?" She thundered. Oh boy. "Hello you're like the queen on anime here, I'm sure you must know at least something about that place." I retorted. She even tried to look like her favorite anime's. "But what the hell are we going to be doing there? I mean we can hardly understand each other let alone this…" Now I was getting annoyed, this was a huge opportunity! "Look dumbass, we're just going to go through with this whether you like it or not. Plus we're going to be going to school just like everyday people." I couldn't help laughing; I was defiantly going to win this. "Fine Raid but I swear if anything happens to you or me I will kill, if you aren't dead already in which case I will kill you twice!" Good luck with that. I was much stronger than she was. "Yes you know how long you and I have wanted this! Now we get to live it!" We talked a bit longer about details before finally hanging up. I went to the bathroom and stopped to look in the mirror. As usual the same person looked back. This is gonna be great! Still I was a weird hybrid of tomboy and geek. My long, light brown hair was in a ponytail. My skin was always pale, and my eyes changed from blue to green. My t-shirt had a picture of Optimus prime on it. I also had a one white and one blue streak in my hair. I heard my mom come in then."Hey moms guess what!"


	2. Chapter 2: Airplane Ride

Chapter 2: Airplane ride

Thursday, the big day. I was up and ready. Hair in a ponytail, teeth brushed. No makeup, I hate makeup. Everything was packed, which included my entire wardrobe and all my favorite possessions. Sadly my Xbox couldn't come but my parents made it up to me by buying a load of games for my DS, no, they also got a DSI, sweet. Anyway I was known at Akira house waiting for the lazy ass to get ready. Our parents buzzing over the excitement. They were more pumped than me. Probably because things like this always had trouble sinking in. Finally Akira was ready, man she took forever! "Hey Akira…what the hell are you wearing? We are not going to a bloody fashion show! It's just a plane ride not to mention I don't know if your exchange family will either take you in or put you in one of those drug commercials…" I laughed. "My dear Raid, at least I look like something." she retorted. "Are you ever going to stop being an asshole?" I snorted. She smiled, "no…"

"So Akira is you excited?" I asked back. "Yeah but a bit nervous; what if they don't like me? I mean can I stand living with a family who hated me?" She pondered.

"Oh loosen up, your like a woman with a frickin' pole up her ass! You my friend can get through anything I mean you got rid of those lice…" I laughed. She grimaced, "Raid, that was in 1st grade and you had them too ditz!" Since when am I ditz! But I decided to drop it. We sat down and had pancakes, mmmm chocolate on them.

What?" she mumbled through a mouthful of bagel.

"Nothing, enjoy stuffing your face fat Albert?" I sighed. She glared at me.

"Okay kids time to go, into the car." her dad said. The feeling sunk in, I wouldn't see my family for a long time. Well it's time to grow up. I said my goodbyes and promised to call everyday. Headed into her fathers SUV and off we went.

The ride was both frightening and exciting. I kept my mind off getting sick by talking about things I loved. I was pretty sure I was getting on Akira's nerves. Oh well. "Oh my god can you believe it? In about 22 hours?"She freaked. Now she's excited when I'm nervous! I put on a fake smile. "And now you're happy, see I knew you would be excited!" I laughed. "I never said I wasn't I was just nervous that's all." she explained. "Sure you were…" I smirked.

For the rest of the ride we debated on the topic. I won that time. I was I a good debater because 1: I'm stubborn 2: I hate to lose. We finally made it to the airport. I was happy that I didn't get car sick this time. The planes roared overhead and the reality began to sink in. What was I thinking I should go home now? Akira would understand. No I have to do this.

We only had a half hour to get through customs. "C'mon Raid you can't be that lazy!" Akira called. If I'd had the energy I would've told her to screw off. I was far behind carrying my luggage bag. I was always the slowest. I hardly travelled too, I only was lucky that I could speak Japanese "Are you read Akira?" I breathed. As we headed onto the plane.

We sat down and got ready to take flight, as we headed to Japan I fought tears all the way.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

Chapter 3:Meeting

We entered the plane and began to find our seats. Akira took the aisle seat and I sat beside her. I made a mental note to get up a lot just to bug her. " I'm so exited and I just can't hide it!" I sang. I tried to cheer myself up by quoting one of the transformers. Akira laughed and took out her journal and began to write. Maybe I should get one to write about my time in Japan.."So what are we doing when we get there? Who are you even staying with?" She asked."We grab our bags and meet up at our locations that we got in our letter. By the way I'm staying with a guy named Ryuuzaki…no freaking' way do I know his last name, it didn't say. What about you?" I asked. She took out her letter and handed it to me. There was a phone number on it as well as.

Soichiro Yagami, meet at the front exit of arrivals. Black hair and Grey suit.  
I immediately have a habit of scanning things with my mind, that's why I had a talent of solving clues unlike Akira who was more strategic. She could find an easy way out of any situation and she could think fast. When I noticed something I began chuckling.  
"What, what's so damn funny?" She smiled.  
"Yagami, do you know what it is backwards?" I roared with laughter.  
"Imagay…nice one! But now I'm worried that I'll meet him and I'll burst out laughing!" She chuckled, the people behind us coughed loudly. Jerks I thought but ignored them. Akira on the other hand turned around and made a fuss If anyone asks I don't know her... I took out my DSi and began to get lost in the video game world."Stop it…" Raid hissed. She was gonna get us in trouble.  
"What?" she asked back.  
"Stop making me nervous, see I nearly lost!" I grumbled. Akira merely rolled her eyes and went to Ipod zone.  
You know those dreams where its just all black? I was having one. Pitch black yet somehow I was able to see. I was on the ground but I couldn't get up. I had no strength. I looked up and saw it. Standing above me I just knew was a shinigami. I've seen them in books, a Japanese death god. It reached down to me. I tried to ask it what it wanted, but I still had no strength. Just as it touched my arm I managed to shriek "What!?  
We're here!" Akira bellowed back. I realized I was back on the plane I looked out the window. Weird dream As the plane hit the ground I was immediately filled with fear. Maybe this was a bad idea. I immediately began fighting tears. All the other exchange students began to cheer. Calm down I told myself. Deep breaths don't cry in front of everyone. We got up and took out our carry ones from the place above. Akira nearly smacked my face with her bag. She chuckled. So I smacked her on the head."Oww fuck Raid!" I pushed her out the door. She paused to check her blackberry. I began to push threw the crowd of people looking for our bags. I found my 3 bags. I looked at Akira and her 5 bags. My strength faded and tears began to fall. I hope no one would notice but of course Akira did."What's wrong Raid?"she asked her face full of concern. This is it I won't be home for a year.  
. She hugged me gently, normally I would have pushed her away, but right now I needed it. "It's okay Raid, we're friends and we're heading to the same place. Just call me and we'll meet!" she whispered. I nodded lightly. We had always been there for each other . And always will be. I left her and began walking to the man with a white mustache holding the card with my name. My mental breakdown over I walked over and gave him a friendly smile "Hi," I said in a friendly voice. "Hello nice to meet you, I am Watari, it's a pleasure to meet you.  
Likewise.  
Let me help you with your bags." We began loading my bags in the car and I could see someone in the back. Watari went to the side of the car and opened the door for me. I paused to thank him before getting in. I then looked at the man next to me. The first thing I noticed was the way he sat. He had his legs bunched up against him. He had blue hair and wide eyes. His skin was pale like mine. "Hello, I'm Ryuuzaki."


	4. Chapter 4: Ryuuzaki

Chapter 4 Ryuuzaki

"And I assume you're Raid Azumi?

Umm yes, and thank you for letting me stay with you for this program.

No problem,tell me are you alone or do you have any friends with you?

My friend Akira is here to." It was strange, he didn't show much emotion. I scanned the car and noticed the empty ash tray Good he doesn't smoke. This was also an expensive car so I assumed he had a lot of money."Who is your friend staying with?" His questions resumed " Something Yagami,"I tried not to laugh remembering my gay joke. " I think it's Light Yagami," For the first time he smiled" He's a friend of mine, we can all hang out together." Good. I don't want to be by myself. "Well, we're almost at my home, you will have a room and bathroom to yourself, I only ask that you do not leave the house without Watari our myself so we ensure you won't get lost.

sure." I agreed. A bathroom to myself? He is rich. And at least I know he seems concerned. Good sign. The car slowed to stop in front of a huge house. I refrained from saying 'whoa' so I wouldn't look like an idiot. We got out of the car, Ryuuzaki and Watari helped me with my bags.

The house seemed even bigger on the inside. "Raid, how about you go set up your room while Watari makes us something to eat?

Okay." We brought the bags into the room and they left to give me privacy. I looked around the room it was, very cozy. There was a single bed with thick covers and pillows on it. A small end table was beside it, an alarm clock and lamp were placed on top of it. A wood dresser for my clothes was there too. There was a desk and a computer. Sweet! Huh I wonder if the house Akira is staying with is as nice as this. I then noticed the second door that I guessed led to the bathroom.

I began to unpack and get settled in my new home. Most people would say a year is a short time, I disagree a lot can happen in a year,a lot will happen in this year. I set up the room. My clothes packed away, bathroom set up. I also placed to pictures on the end table, one of me and Akira and one of my parents. After a while a knock came to the door. I opened it to find Ryuuzaki there. "Dinners ready." I followed him into the kitchen.

Well I guess this is it. Me, Ryuuzaki, and Watari. I thought he might have some other family members. Nope. "It was very brave of you to want to come to Japan at this time.

Huh? Because of Kira?

Yes people seem to be avoiding Japan at the time.

Well Kira only seems to kill criminals, and I'm not a criminal.

Tell me, what is your opinion on Kira.

I'm anti Kira, I mean he has no right to kill people. Who made him god? Plus most of the people he kills doesn't deserve to die. Murderers maybe, but not thieves.. Still he or she has no right to judge. They should be brought to justice." Once again he smiled "That is a very good opinion Raid, I too feel that way. I guess you are as smart as your profile said. I hear your good with computers." I nodded, it was true I had always been a bit of a techno-freak. OK a major Techno freak. "Well you have full access to the computer in your room whenever you like.

Thank you." Well Ryuuzaki seemed a little weird, but I liked weird.

After a few more hours of Ryuuzaki questions I was far too tired too stay up. So, we bid our goodnight-es and I went back to my borrowed room. As I got dressed into pajamas I ran over what I knew about Ryuuzaki, he seemed anti-social. Plus he didn't give out to much information. Strange, I wondered why. Well I'll leave that for tomorrow.

Once again I was in darkness. On the ground, no strength. This time a person stood over me. I managed to get up slightly,but I still couldn't see their face. "Who are you?" At least I could talk this time."I..," they replied in an inhuman voice that made my blood run cold. They shoved their face in front of mine so I could see it. Blood red eyes and fangs. "AM KIRA! AND YOU ARE NEXT!!"


	5. Chapter 5: First Day Of School

Chapter 5 First day of school.  
I've spent a week in Japan and so far it was good. The weather was nice a little warmer than in Canada though. My strange dreams continued. Normally my dreams didn't make sense, but these dreams. They continued to be the same thing, the black place, the shinigami, and Kira. Oh well I wouldn't let it ruin my time. Still this was the longest time I had been away from home. I didn't travel much and I'd hated sleepovers unless they were at Akira's house. That's one thing I had in common with Ryuuzaki, I too was anti-social. At least I was comfortable with silence then. I'll have to remember to get a new charm too. While Akira had her cross I had my charm bracelet. I always kept a charm bracelet on me. Each charm represented a person or place. I even had one of a cross that looked liked Akira's cross.  
It was almost time for school to begin. I had my schedule already. I only had to attend for May and June then it would be summer vacation, then back to school in September. The same as school at home. I hoped it wasn't to harder I was only fifteen I managed to skip a grade to be together with the sixteen year old Akira. I never knew how I managed to skip.  
As for Ryuuzaki, he had many strange habits.  
1: He never wore socks, even when he wore shoes.(I always have to wear socks)  
2: When he held a phone he only held the top with two fingers.  
3: He held books only by the top of the spine.  
4: He never seemed to show much emotion.  
5: He had a major sweet tooth. He was always eating something sweet. Mainly cake. If I ate as much sweets in a day as he ate in an hour I'd be sick. When I tried having tea with him I noticed he pit in twelve sugars. Damn. I forgot to put in sugar and started coughing my brains out. Yet he is so skinny. Majorly high metabolism. Still I liked him. Plus Watari was a great cook. I wondered how Akira was doing. I hoped her temporary family was nice to her.  
"Another thing has come up with the Kira case. Apparently someone who calls themselves 'L' has challenged Kira. Finally somebody is standing up to that murderer. I even said to Ryuuzaki one day" I wish I could help with the Kira case." Even though I knew that was impossible for me to do, but I swear I heard him say"Maybe you can.." How? I was just an ordinary kid.  
It was time for school already, and we had to wear uniforms. Man Akira is gonna hate this. heck,I hate it! I personally chose to wear pants instead of the mini skirt. I hoped I was in Akira's classes. Last year we weren't in the same class I hardly had anyone to talk to and I ate lunch by myself. Oh so fun. We finally arrived at the school. It was three times the size as the ones back home. "Do you want to find your friend?" Ryuuzaki asked. I nodded and began to scan the crowd. I heard people in the background admiring Ryuuzaki's car. We spotted each other at the same time and she ran over.  
"Raid, hey what's up?" she said breathlessly. We both smiled.  
"Nothing. How's your life?" I asked in a cheery voice."Good, why do you ask? How is your 'adoptive' family?" she asked. I then noticed Ryuuzaki had disappeared.  
"Boy is he weird, well they both are; him and his caretaker. Although he does know how to cook well…" I remembered last nights meal. Sometimes I think I have ADD. I noticed Akira roll her eyes.  
"Stop rolling your eyes at me, what about you? Are you crept out yet?" I asked.  
"They're warm, happy and secure…but then again so is chocolate and a good teddy bear," she shrugged, "bye Light!" she yelled back at a redhead. He smiled and waved back. I get her a house with a good looking guy and she complain! Personally I had never been one to date. I never had that attraction to someone. Heck I've never even had a date in my life."Oh good looking guy waves at you, spread the news…" I chuckled.  
"Whatever Raidon." she hissed at me. With Raidon being my idol I didn't take that as an insult. Still I hit her.  
I was happy the day went by fast. It still didn't sink in that I was going to be here for a year. It was a good thing most of my classes were with Akira. The classes today were mainly introduction, but I was still glad for lunch. They had wicked food here. As we sat down we began to talk about things in Japan. Kira, Ryuuzaki, Light, etc. Then I decided to bring up her least favorite topic.  
"You know Akira you should really start wearing some lighter colored clothes, you might attract the wrong people."  
"Why?"  
"It would make you happier…"  
"And more of a Barbie doll…geez hells no!" I ended it there.  
As the day ended and everyone fumbled outside I managed to pick out Ryuuzaki's car(hard not to). We bid our goodbyes and I went inside the car. Ryuuzaki was there sitting in his odd way and eating cake. He offered me a piece and I decided to have some. I'm so gonna get fat,but this will be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6: Tennis Match

Chapter 6 Tennis match.  
After a solid week at school it was finally Saturday. We seemed to maintain a same schedule . Go to school, hang with Akira and get picked up by Ryuuzaki. I started to like Ryuuzaki, and it seemed Akira really liked Light. She may have not admitted out right but I knew her well enough. I wasn't so sure about him though, he was nice sure, but there was just something I didn't like. Oh well. Maybe I was being paranoid. Either way we were all going to get some fresh air today. Apparently, Ryuuzaki had invited Light to a tennis match. I wondered why it seemed random.  
Wow big court. We had all met at the giant tennis court. Light was wearing a tennis outfit. Ryuuzaki on the other hand was wearing the same white long sleeve shirt and jeans. "I have to admit I was surprised Ryuuzaki, I never thought you'd ask to play tennis as a way to know each other better." Light asked  
"Is it a problem for you?  
"Not at all but do you know how good I am?"  
"How good is he?" I whispered to Akira"I dunno," she said and shrugged her shoulders. We then focused on The boy's conversation."Yes but at one time I was the British junior champion." I almost laughed imagining Ryuuzaki with a British accent. "Were you raised in the UK?"  
"I lived in England for about five years, but nothing in that story will reveal my true identity, I promise you?" Me and Akira both looked to each other. True identity? What is he talking about?Light asked if we wanted to play but we both refused. We sucked at sports. instead we took a seat on the bench, and watched the game unfold.  
Wow they were good, we watched the ball whip back in forth also a crowd began to form. "So Akira..Are you into Light?  
"Are you into Ryuuzaki?" i gave her a stern look and she finally confessed."OK fine, maybe I do..But no insults!"  
"OK I won't." I held my hands up innocently to prove it. When it came to serious things I backed off my sarcasm."He just seems so smart and cool, plus he's super hot."  
eh" I shrugged my shoulders I wasn't one to pay too much attention to looks. As I returned my attention to the match Light scored the winning point. After that Light invited us all to a coffee shop as we began to make our way down Ryuuzaki turned and stopper to look at us."Raid, Akira for you to be able to understand our following conversation I should tell you something.  
"Umm OK, sure what?"  
"I am L, and I suspect Light Yagami is Kira."


	7. Chapter 7: Help

Ryuuzaki is L? It can't be. Can it? Why would he lie about something like that though? And if Light was Kira...Then Akira could be in danger!"What the fuck are you talking about?" she yelled. L shushed her and motioned us to follow him into the cafe. My mind was still shocked. Ryuuzaki=L ,Light=Kira didn't seem to make sense. Or did it.. L had always seemed to be strange, so did Ryuuzaki. And I always had a bad feeling about Light...  
We sat down in the cafe, Me and 'L', on one side and Akira and Light/possible Kira on the other side. Everyone ordered tea except me, I preferred chocolate milk."I suspect Light Yagami is Kira…" L said again.  
"Ryuuzaki that is absolutely ridiculous! I can't be Kira?" Light pointed out. Could Light be Kira? If it came down to it I trusted L more than Light. Or did I? He did just lie to me about who he was. Either way I trusted Akira more than both of them and the entire world combined. Akira smirked and looked at L.. Uh oh.  
"So what you're saying is that I've been staying with a murderer this whole week? And I lived?" She questioned L. I decided not to point out that Kira only kills criminals. "Okay and tell me, why would he have not killed me by now? What importance am I to him?" she asked. I decided to stay quite."That is something I have yet to figure out, you must mean more importance to him because of the fact that you yourself are a Kira supporter…correct?" I immediately regretted mentioning that to him. And what was he implying? Akira nodded and took a sip from her tea. Is he implying she might work with Kira? If so now I was mad. Then she laughed.  
"You honestly think that I would be some importance to Light if he was Kira? Look at him, mister perfect, he could have any girl he wants why me? Because I live with him, is that it?"she was right there."So you deny being a Kira supporter?" he asked again. I poked her ribs with my foot and gave her a look. Akira if Light is Kira you should help L! But would she do that?"No of course not, I wouldn't lie to you about that but to find me guilty along with Light is utterly absurd!Raid I'll talk to you later, when your not with this frickin' idiot." And she dashed out the door. I didn't blame her. Personally I had never gotten mad in my life though ever. If someone yelled or insulted me I just sat there in silence. I started to go after her, but Light motioned me to stay. "I'll go," he said. This is your fault you bastard! But he was gone, plus I didn't have the guts to say it.  
"Well you seem to pass your friend with self control.  
"I don't blame her! She has nothing to do with Kira!"  
"Maybe, not now, but if Light is Kira and asked for her help do you think she'd say yes?"  
"No of course not!"  
"Would she?" Part of my mind was asking the same thing, even though I was mad it did. She did worship Kira..and had a thing for Light. Would she help him kill?  
"No she wouldn't."  
"Hmm I see. Well may I show you some classified information about the Kira case?"  
"Uh sure..."  
"First off there were fifteen FBI agents sent to Japan to catch Kira. We managed to deduce that Kira has connection to police files. So those FBI members were assigned to investigate the police members assigned to the Kira cases family's. They were all killed." Killed? By Kira no doubt. Light must have been one of the people being investigated. But how did he stick out. L continued.  
"One of the FBI agents exhibited unusual behavior before he died. He was investigating..."  
"Light."  
"Mm hmm that's why he is our prime suspect. There is a 7% chance he is Kira. As low as that is..."  
"It's still there."  
"Also more importantly than that. There is a second Kira." I froze. Two? how?The thought of two Kira's out there sent a chill down my spine. "Yes, the second took over the airwaves at Sakura TV. Currently I've been working with a task force to try and catch Kira. I have to ask you something."  
"What?" I had a feeling where this is going.  
"Would you like to join the task force?" I began to think. Would I? I had always wanted something interesting in my life. On the other hand I felt a little betrayed by L, he had lied to me about who he was, but what choice did he have. What would Akira think?  
"What about Akira? do you still suspect her?"  
"To be honest a little, you might want to keep an eye on her." I glared at him but he didn't seem to mind. "So is that a yes?  
"Why do you want my help?"  
"Well one thing I know about Kira is that he is childish and hates to lose, so am I, and so are you." I was about object but it was true.  
"All right I'll help, but I still don't want to hear you bad mouthing my friend."  
"Fair enough, we should head home now."  
_ Raid what have you gotten yourself into?_ I had agreed to help the worlds greatest detective catch the worlds greatest criminal. Great. When we got back I figured I should call Akira. I was a little mad at her for ditching me.  
"Why the fuck did you leave?!"  
"Because you're stupid 'family' accused me and Light of being Kira, and being an accessory to murder, that's why…" I sighed  
"What does L think of me?"  
"….I'll see you at school or later…" He was in the room so I didn't want to say.


	8. Chapter 8: The Jailing

Chapter 8: Misa Misa  
The next couple of days were the weirdest of my life. While I went to school as normal as could be. Except that mine and Akira's friendship had formed a gap into it. When you're friends with someone there's always this connection between you. Ours was weakening. After school was when it changed then I was working along side the task force. At first they seemed to object when L introduced me...  
"Ryuuzaki what are you thinking she's just a child!" said the one named Aizawa. _I'm standing right_ _here! Plus you're the one with the afro!_ but I kept my mouth shut as always.  
"Really? Hadn't noticed," L retorted. I snickered at that. Chief Yagami seemed to agree. I couldn't help feel sorry for him though. His son was the prime suspect in the Kira case. Well the only suspect which made him prime.  
"Ryuuzaki, we can't get her involved in this."  
"Well why not? It's her own choice it's not like I'm making her do this. If she ever wants to walk away she can."She's in the room.  
"I can try to help as much as I can, I mean I'm good with computers.."  
"See? Anyway back to work." He then showed me the footage from the second Kira's hijacking of Sakura TV. Also the death of one of the task force members. "I thought Kira needed a name and face to kill?"  
"The second Kira only needs a face as it seems, which means we're in even more danger."  
So basically I had been working with them, the only ones I really talked to were L and another man, Matsuda. He seemed more accepting of my presence plus he wasn't as serious as the others. Akira often asked me what L thought of her I usually just shrugged my shoulders, I didn't like the fact that L suspected her, I hated the fact that the logical part of my mind was saying I should too. At lunch things got worse though..  
We were talking about a teacher we both hated (the normal conversation was a nice break) when my cellphone rang. It wasn't my phone, L had given it to me for emergency's. It was Watari.  
"Raid, Ryuuzaki requests your presence. Is it alright if we take you out of school?"  
"Yeah it's OK there's only an assembly left."  
"All right I'll come and pick you up..." I hung up.  
"Umm Akira I gotta go..." and without a word she got up and walked away. I went out front to meet Watari at the same time I fought tears.  
"Raid I need you to do something for me."  
"OK depends." I had learned to always say 'depends' when people asked me too do something.  
"You see if Akira is working with Light as Kira then there's a strong chance he'll use her to get information out of you. Kira can control his victims to a degree but I don't think he'll go that far." I sure hope not.  
"So you don't want me to tell her anything about you?"  
"No I want you to tell her certain things." I see if she is working with Light. Though I'm pretty sure she's not. We can lead him the wrong way.  
"Okay what do you want me too say, but I warn you I'm a bad liar." I also have a guilty conscience...  
"Tell her about the FBI agents dying in Kanto." paused to take a bite of cake"Tell I don't suspect her, and I'd like her help on the case."  
"Do you suspect her?"  
"Do you really want to know the answer to that question?" I stayed quite. "Tell her if she is helping Light she can be held as an accomplice. Also if she asks if I'm planning anything on Light say no."  
"Are you?"  
"Yes."

I was glad it was Friday then I could sleep in. That night though I watched a horror movie with L. Neither of us jumped once. Apparently I must have fallen asleep on the couch.  
This time the dream was different, I could stand. This time Akira was there."Listen to me Raid you have to run!  
"What?"  
"To late." He immediately moved in front of me. I peered around, then I saw the threat, Light, and Akira was with him.  
"Akira get away from him!" but she didn't move. I tried to go get her. What was she thinking! But L stopped me.  
"Don't!" I didn't understand was Akira choosing Light over me? She wouldn't. Right?  
The next day my mind was too boggled to want to do much. Until Akira called.  
"Hey Raid can we meet?"  
"Sure." Was she going to get info out of me? L said to tell her everything even if she didn't Still as I made my way to the cafe I still felt nervous. I looked among the crowd until I spotted her. I was surprised to see her wear blue.  
"Akira over here." I called. Good thing I smile when I'm nervous. We sat down and faced each other.  
"So Akira what did you want to meet for?" I asked.  
"How are things with you?" Uh oh she was avoiding the main point.  
"Ummm not bad. I mean they aren't good either." I answered back. This gave her an opportunity to pry.  
"What do you mean? Is Ryuuzaki being mean to you or something?" I took the opportunity.  
"Akira…I'm not sure if I can trust you…but I'll have to take a shot…A couple days ago several FBI agents were killed while being stationed here in Japan…mostly in the Kanto region. I'm telling you this because I don't want to suspect you and the fact that L has said that I should help him with the Kira investigation. I also want you to help me…and L in this. I honestly don't want to suspect you and neither does L. He says he finds you innocent but at the worst case you would be held responsible in helping Light gain power.."  
"Okay." she dipped her head and took a sip from the coffee.  
"Great so now that we're okay with that; what's up with you?" I returned to a nice conversation my task accomplished.  
A month later things had been going very well. Akira and Light worked with us. Although L always talked to me more than them. At one point we were going to meet them at the university. As we walked toward them I noticed a strange third character. She was a tiny blonde who looked like model and was clinging to light. She turned to us"Oh hi you must be a friend of Light's I'm Misa!"  
"My name's Ryuuzaki."  
"Raid..."  
"Ryuuzaki?" I noticed she was looking above his head. Weird, now I noticed L had his finger in his mouth and he was laughing slightly. What was he think-oh no. Could she be the second Kira? Who only needed a face? Oh man we're so dead! "Light.. you're a lucky guy.  
"Huh?"  
"I am a huge fan of yours."  
"Are you? How sweet!" A fan? Is she a celebrity or something?Then I heard them  
"Hey is that Misa-misa? It is!" Then we were swarmed by her 'fans' "Wow I guess I should have been recognized with all the kids around!" I backed away a bit out of the crowd.  
"No way! Somebody just touched my butt!" and L was the only person behind. Whoa.  
"Uh, this is an outrage taking advantage of a situation like this! I will find whoever is responsible!"  
"Oh Ryuuzaki!" Then a tall business women then dragged misa away. "You guys wanna go back to the cafeteria? I'm craving cake."  
"You're always craving cake."  
"Sure I just have to get my wallet from my bag..."  
"I'll come too." Akira said, strange."Okay we'll meet you there," We began going our separate ways when I heard a cell phone. L pulled one out of his pocket that wasn't his. It was far too feminine. Misa's!  
"Hello? Oh Light is that you?"Light?! I looked back to see he had a cell phone."Someone must have dropped this in the crowd."  
"Yeah it's Misa's I'll give it back to her." L gave the phone to him. Before I could ask why he took it another rang.  
"Oh it's actually mine this time, Hello?" I paused and listened. So did Light. "Light I don't know how you're going to take this but..we've taken Misa captive under suspicion of being the second Kira. We found her DNA on some of the tapes."  
A few days later and Misa was still in captivity her entire body was bound and she couldn't see. She hardly talked. Except at one point. "Kill me."  
"What?"  
"Kill me, you could now couldn't you!"  
"Do you admit to being the second Kira?"  
I don't know what you're talking about! Just please Kill me I can't take it anymore!"Then she seemed to talk to herself.  
"No you can't! If you won't kill me!" She opened her mouth wide. Oh my GOD!!  
"Watari stop her! Don't let her bite her tongue!" I was glad he did. Then she seemed to began shaking her head. What the Hell?. Then she nodded. And I swear I saw a peice of her hair move. So did L so at least I wasn't crazy then.  
After a few days Light called then came by.  
"Ryuuzaki, as I said on the phone I might be Kira."  
"Might be? You're either Kira or you're not. "  
"I don't know I find myself thinking that some criminals deserve to die, I may be killing them in my sleep." His father came up and grabbed his shoulders."Light don't say such things! you're not Kira!"  
"I might be dad, That's why I want you to put me in confinement to." L paused to think about it."Very well, If criminals stop dying, then you are Kira."  
"I would like to be put into confinement also." Huh? why would Lights father want to be locked up to ?  
"While Light is in confinement I don't know what I'll be capable of."  
"As you wish." So it happened they were both put into confinement.


	9. Chapter 9: Pride

Chapter 9: Confinement.  
It had been a week since. Akira had been staying with me and L. I could tell she didn't enjoy it.  
"This isn't right! L can't just lock up people like that!"Apparently he can.  
"Well, Akira the killings have stopped, that's not helping Light's situation." She didn't look me in the eyes after I said that. Did she know something we didn't? What have I been thinking. If Light was Kira and Akira knew she would tell me. Right? What if she told me he was, but asked me not to tell L... What would I do then? I like L. I often don't look up to people, but I did look up to him. But if Akira chose Light over me, would it be OK if I chose L over her? Still there was no proof that she helped Light/Kira but I was still annoyed that a part of my mind whispered. Not yet....  
"Criminals have started dying again!"  
Huh?" My attention immediately went to Matsuda. L was watching the monitors, Akira was reading a book and I was playing a video game.  
"Two weeks of criminals have just all been killed."  
"So that means Light's innocent." Akira put in.  
"Hmm, maybe..." I agreed with L, it was no coincidence that the killings stopped when Light was locked up.  
"Are you serious? The killings have started, and there's no way they could have known about the new criminals! They're obviously innocent. you're just to stubborn to see that."  
"Hmm, maybe you're right, or maybe you're the one killing people Akira." Shock swept over me and Akira, until we noticed he was smiling.  
"Of course that would be impossible, I think Raid would notice if her best friend was killing people." We acted as if it were a joke but I knew it was more. Is he telling me to keep an eye on Akira? Obviously he was. Though I hated it, it was a good idea.  
"Well we have to tell Light!" Matsuda hand reached for the button to talk to Light, but inches away L smacked is hand. Me and Akira giggled.  
"Not yet Matsuda, the killings still did stop when Light was confined." Then L clicked the button to talk to Light. "Light how are you doing.?  
"Fine, but this useless pride..I guess I have to get rid of it!" I saw Akira shudder lightly when he said that. "What's wrong?"  
"Oh nothing.." I swear I saw her smile. Then Light looked up"L I know what I said before but....I'm not KIRA!!" Weird he suddenly changed personalities.  
"But then how can you explain how the killings have stopped?"  
"I don't know..Maybe Kira is someone familiar with my situation and is trying to frame me!"  
"No Light you are Kira!"  
"No! L cut the communication short. L this has gone on too far, you can't keep them locked up like this." Aizawa said.  
"Yeah just because you're stubborn; too stubborn to admit you were wrong," Akira muttered. "L is there anyway we can convince you to release them?"  
"Hmm...."  
I don't think this is what Aizawa had in mind... I thought as I looked at the chain connecting L and Lights wrists.  
"This is as difficult for me as it is for you."  
"But Light belongs to me I don't want to share him with you!" Akira looked at me and I put a stupid look on my face to mock Misa. This time Light spoke up.  
"Misa they've already confirmed that you were the second Kira, be thankful that they let you be here right now."  
"How can you say that about your own girlfriend! Don't you trust your soulmate!"  
"Soulmate? You said you fell in love me at first sight!"  
"WAH! How come you kissed me if you didn't have feelings for me!" She ran over to him and began punching him weakly,"stupidstupidstupidstupidstupid!"  
"About his love at first sight thing, you said it happened in Aiyoma? Yet you don't know why you went to Aiyoma that day, you don't know what you wore, and you knew that you were in love with someone named Light Yagami?"  
"Yes like I said, I don't why I went or what I was wearing."  
"So, how would you fell if Light was Kira?" Misa skipped over to Light and locked her arms around his.  
"Oh that would be wonderful...I've always been grateful to Kira, but if Light was Kira I'd love him even more, I'd also try to help him."  
"Hmm I see." She just practically said she was the second Kira! What a ditz. "Well for now you will be under surveillance, but basically going back to your normal lives, Matsuda will act as your manager."  
"What?! I don't that old guy as my manager!" Old? Matsuda only looks like he was in his early thirties.  
"Misa-misa what's wrong with me is it the tie I could lose it if-"  
"Stop with all the Misa-misa and relationship crap!" Spazz much..  
"Sorry Aizawa."  
"No I just figured out what the problem is Miss Amane it's time for you to go to your room." He dragged her out the door as she attempted to get to Light. As soon as he got her out the door. I said "I suggest you lock it." That chick is psycho! Akira turned to Light. "Are you serious about her?  
"No it's completely one sided."  
"I pity you." L turned our attention to a computer. " Now I've had a facility built for the purpose of our investigation, it can hold up to sixty people if the need come. Misa will be staying here as well but she won't have any complaints since she has her own floor." She'll probably still complain. I looked at the faces around me, we were all risking our lives.  
"Man this is the lamest date ever!"  
"No, please just ignore us, by the way are you gonna eat that cake?" I felt kinda bad since me, L, and Akira were interrupting their date. My attention was drawn to my game though. I was so close to beating a boss! "Ryuuzaki you don't seem very motivated."  
"Not motivated? You're right. I guess I'm depressed. I just can't get passed the fact that my deduction was wrong. I was just so sure you were Kira and my entire case relayed on that. Well technically you both were under Kira's control. Now I'm back to were I started..."  
"Ryuuzaki."  
"Huh?" The next thing I saw was Lights fist colliding with L's face. Since they were handcuffed they both went flying backwards."Ow that really hurt..."  
"So you're saying you're depressed just because your genius deduction was wrong?"  
"Perhaps a said that wrong, I'm saying that if Kira's power is passed from person to person, every time we chase someone the power will get passed again so there's no point in chasing them."  
"If you were going to quit why involve all of those innocent people," This time he grabbed him by the shirt collar."More importantly why lock up Misa and me?"  
"Still whatever the reason.." He did this awesome kick sending Light flying, but I was still paying attention to my game. I then noticed Akira had stood up. I also noticed L and Light hit the couch I was on sending the three of us on the couch toppling backwards. "Hey Raid are you OK?"  
"You OK Raichi?" Misa had begun to call us Raichi and Akichi. Man I hated her.  
"No I'm not, they made me lose my game!" I noticed there fight had continued but we all decided to view from a distance. They both had each other by the shirt when the phone rang. L picked it up."Hello?..............Oh is that so?....OK thank you." He hung up.  
"What was that about?"  
"Matsuda's acting stupid again."  
"Well that is his specialty." Akira added.  
"Umm I think he can hear us." I said Remembering the wire-taps.


	10. Chapter 10: Yotsuba Out

Chapter 10:Yotsuba Out."  
After two months so far nothing had come up, Criminals continued to die but nothing out of the ordinary. Light continued to be handcuffed to L, I resisted making a number of jokes, Light noticed something.  
"There have been a lot of deaths of businessmen, and they've all been in favor of the Yotsuba company."  
"So you think one of them might have Kira's power?"  
"Maybe, are you feeling more motivated now Ryuuzaki?"  
"Hmm we should look into this immediately."  
"But if, they're killing innocent people for profit, then why kill criminals?" I asked.  
"Maybe to make themselves feel less guilty, who knows."  
"Who cares let's check up on them." Akira added. I then wondered about Akira. Did she want to be here? Did she still support Kira?  
Did being here feel right to her? If she supported Kira then this would be against her beliefs. I suddenly got the feeling she only wanted to be here for me and Light. I immediately felt a wave of guilt go over me. No one had asked her if she wanted to be here. I wanted to be here, to help L and catch Kira. But Akira. I made a note to ask her tonight..  
Me and Akira had separate rooms but we still spent most time in each others rooms. Now was my opportunity. "Akira?"  
"Hm?"  
"I was just thinking..."  
"Thinking? This is a big day for you!"  
"Bite me. No seriously though, do you even want to be here? I mean with the investigation. You do support Kira and all."  
"Raid what are you saying? That I shouldn't be here?"  
"You know that's not true, I'm just saying if being here is upsetting you, I mean no one even asked you if you wanted to help, not that nobody doesn't want you here it just seems like you were forced into it..."  
"Look Raid, I agreed to help because I have nothing to hide. It is true that I wish that we had never been caught up in this but what can I do? I  
"If you want we can leave" Even though I didn't want to.

"Whoa, WE? No Raid,you wanted to come here I'm not gonna let you be downhearted because of me." "I'm not leaving here unless you want to."  
"Well I don't want to stay if it makes you upset."  
"Do I look upset?" She gave me a look, so I gave one right back.  
"Yes you do, you look like your hiding you seem like you have something on your mind lately."  
"I have a lot on my mind these days...its hard not to. I have school, the Kira investigation and the fact that L doesn't like me." L doesn't like her?  
"I don't think he doesn't like you."  
"Huh...you keep telling yourself that. I know that a lot of people don't like me here. Oh well right? This has nothing to do with me leaving here, I agreed to come on this voyage because YOU were going." Great now I fell worse dragging her into this.  
"Well if you don't want to stay here we'll leave you mean more to me than catching Kira or L." It was true she' was my best friend, I didn't want her upset. Her face softened. "thanks that means a lot more then you know...but if only I could leave." What does that mean? She shook her head.  
"I got to go to bed Raid, your my best friend and I hope you know that...no matter what happens."  
"Back at you, no matter what."

L had called in some backup, two criminal,(I found it quite ironic). A conman named Aiber, and a thief Wedy. Apparently they've worked with L before. Misa had her own mission (it amazed Akira she was slightly useful). She was going to be Yotsuba's spokesperson. It was dangerous but apparently she'd 'do anything for Light'. Anyway Wedy had set up camera's in there meeting room. During there next meeting we all observed in shock. Apparently they didn't even know which one of them was Kira, but they were all discussing who to kill and how to kill them, how could anyone take a life so easily?  
"We will have to see if these people actually die." Shock crossed all our faces.  
"L!" We screamed  
"Huh? What is it no reason to yell in unison!"  
"We can't let them die! We have to stop them we have enough evidence to convict them."  
"Yes but we still don't know how they kill."  
"I know but still!" We can't let them die...  
"I have an idea," Light spoke. He called one of them pretending to be L and stopped the killings for now. But still we had to bait Kira out of hiding.  
It was Misa's turn to perform a task. In other words, we're screwed. I could tell Akira hated Misa with every fiber of her body. Besides the fact they both seemed to have a thing for Light. Misa was the exact type of person she hated. Don't get me wrong I wasn't her number one fan either. But with Akira there was more than that. Especially when it came to Light. She agreed with everything he said. She admired him. I felt the same way, except with L. I didn't have a thing for him, no. I saw him as a friend. I admired him, he was someone I looked up to, the only one I looked up to in my life. Anyway back to Misa's job. The conman Aiber was going to pose as a detective that the Yotsuba group had hired to find L. He told them Misa had been questioned by L. So in an interview she could leak information to them, but all we could do is wait for her, like I said we're screwed.  
"Akira are you going to finish that cake?"  
"Yes, you just had like four pieces."  
"Yeah but that ones kinda big, are you going to need help?" She took a mouthful,  
"Mine!" It was nice to see Akira getting along with L. Even though I didn't get along with Light. After a few hours Mogi called us to say Misa ran off. "What is that idiot doing now!  
"I don't know..We'll have to wait for her to come back."  
A while later Misa finally returned, wearing a skimpy nurses outfit...I resisted to start yelling 'My eyes! It burns'  
"Nice outfit,"Akira smirked  
"Oh thank you Akichi!" Dumb ass. "Misa were have you been?"  
"Getting this," she then proceeded to play a cell phone recording. Apparently she had investigated one of the Yotsuba members named Higuchi. How did she know to suspect him? But the cellphone recorded him admitting to be Kira. "Great job Misa-Misa!  
"So what now?"Akira inquired.  
"Now we have to bait him out,we could use someone on Sakura TV, someone to reveal Kira, to get him to come out."  
"But who does he know? Who's face as he seen?" Matsuda asked the obvious. Him. He was Misa's manager. Realization hit him then. "I'll do it!"  
"But, you might get killed!"  
"I wanna help! I can do this!" So it was settled Matsuda would put on an act on TV. Wedy put cameras in Higuchi's car and the members of Yotsuba would help to. This was it time to catch Kira I was so excited. Akira seemed to be off in her own world, like she knew something. Now stop that! She's your best friend trust her!  
This was it tonight everything was setup. Me, Akira, L, Light and Misa all stayed back and watched Higuchi from HQ.  
The rest of the task force had there own jobs. It began, the show started and Higuchi was watching it. When he heard the announcement he got in his car. Matsuda had used an alias, so he didn't know his real name. Higuchi made his way to the studio Misa worked at in attempt to find his real name. He also tried to call Misa several times, but she never answered. Higuchi then started talking to himself. "Rem is this a good idea? I mean what if I go there and it's another fake?.....  
Yeah I guess your right I should try." Why do people keep talking to themselves. "Rem? who's Rem? there's no one else in the car."  
"I'm not sure." I looked over to Akira, she had a shocked look on her face. Well I didn't blame her.  
Finally he made to the studio. The name we had the there was a fake to. He made it to the back files. "Now..show me how you kill..." But all he did was write it down. Maybe that is how he kills.. He went back to his car and looked at the TV.  
"Damn it didn't work!" Now we were all confused he didn't do anything or did he.  
"Rem I wanna make the deal." What Rem! What deal?! As he continued to drive. A cop stopped him. But Higuchi didn't have time for that so he drove away. As the cop went after him his bike crashed.

"Everyone he's acquired the same power as the second Kira, bring him in! Let's go!" By go he meant me,Akira, Light, Watari and L get into a helicopter. Apparently L could fly a Helicopter. Awesome. Watari had a sniper gun and was wearing a mask. The part of the helicopter we were in couldn't be seen from the outside. Part of me was terrified but the other happy to stop Kira. Akira looked like she was waiting for something. Well she wouldn't hide something from me, she's my best friend.  
As we approached we could see the cops had Higuchi surrounded. He put A gun to his head, but Watari shot it out.  
"Nice one!" L had them put a headset on him so he could talk. "Higuchi tell me how you kill, now!"  
"Your not gonna believe me, but a got this notebook and if I write someones name in it they die."  
C-could that be true? Soichiro found a notebook in the car. And started screaming. When Mogi touched it he screamed, "If you touch the notebook you can see th-this thing!  
Bring the notebook." L touched and began staring at a blank spot by the car.  
"Come on L, I wanna see!" I took the notebook from him, and saw the shinigami, it was all white with purple hair, nothing like the one in my dream.  
"Holy shit, Akira you look to" I handed it to her.  
"Whoa! Umm, Light you wanna see?" She handed it to him. But Lights mouth opened...and he screamed.


	11. Chapter 11: Heroes Never Die

Chapter 11: Heroes never die  
Not that scary dude. Sure the white monster before us was terrifying, but not that bad, it was kinda funny how the two girls retained from screaming but Light didn't. "Light I understand, seeing that monster could be horrid to anyone.  
"Yeah sorry, hey I'm going to check the names in the book with the names of the victims." As a thought crossed my mind I took the courage to speak.  
"Hey L, if there's two Kira's' are there two notebooks?"  
"Yes I was thinking the same thing." I was glad to be on the same page as him. Then Higuchi seemed to start choking and he started dying, I could tell. Frightened I immediately ducked behind L's chair in the helicopter and closed my eyes...

After that we headed back to HQ, there were rules in the notebook 'Rem' said they were all true. I guess if you wrote down someones name they'd die, also if you didn't keep writing names for 13 days you die. Everyone was happy cause that cleared Light and Misa, so Light's handcuffs were taken off. So much for our gay jokes. "So you think since Higuchi is dead it's all over?"  
"Maybe we'll have to wait and see."  
"Aw I don't want to wait anymore."  
"Chill Akira." Light laughed at us" It's strange how you two our best friends you're complete opposites how did you two meet?"  
"Well, we went to the same day care when we were little, like 2 or 3, anyway we were learning to spell our names, and our names are quite difficult to spell, so" I paused trying to think of a way to put it, but Akira did it for me.  
"I chucked my book at the teacher's head and called her a faciast bastard." The two boys looked at us shocked, I didn't blame them. "Yeah she scared me that day,"  
"Hey, I had no idea what those words meant at the time."  
"Riigght" I playfully punched her. L seemed to be thinking. "Akira, Raid may I show you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Gah I'm tired."  
"It will only take a second I promise you." So we began following L. I thought about when I met Akira, it's strange I didn't remember anything before that day, humph oh well.  
"I don't suppose you two have ever heard of Wammy's house? It's an orphanage for gifted children, Watari established it, it also has a purpose in finding me a heir..."  
"Conceited much." I elbowed her, seemed like a good idea to me.  
"Anyway I have set up arrangements so if anything happens to me you two can work with my two potential heirs Near and Mello." He proceeded to show us pictures of twp boys. One looked very young and had white hair and dark eyes. The other had long blonde hair and wore all black. "Hmm maybe since Raid works well with Akira she would be able to work with Mello, but Akira wouldn't get along with Near, So Raid and Near and Mello and Akira, yes that would be best."  
"Hey quite talking about us like we're not here!"  
"Hm? Yes Akira would definably be with Mello." Something happen to him? Did he mean..."L you don't think You'll..die do you?"  
"There is a 49% chance I will" I felt a mix of shock and sadness at that point. Akira got angry. "Hey you better not make her upset!"  
"Of course, it's not 100% after all."  
"Yeah right..." But I still felt scared. "Also I'm re-writing my will, so that you to will also be given money if I die." Does he have to keep saying that?  
" Also I will have forms for you to sign so you can take my last name, that may keep you safe from this notebook."  
"Thank you L,"  
It's no problem." At that point Akira started making jokes. "Ha your guy's Albino,"  
"Yeah well your dude looks like a lady."  
"Well you looked like a dude when you were young."  
It's not my fault my dad cut my hair that short" I'm still mad at him for that. Akira never let me forget. We went back to join the others. I looked at the picture L had given me of Near and Akira got the other one. What a strange boy. L said he was 2 years younger than me. Still there was something about him.

While everyone else went over the case evidence, I slayed down on a couch and slowly drifted away....  
There was a blanket on me, it was warm and I was happy. I reached to pull it against me, but it was...wet? I opened my eyes and looked at in shock, it was covered in blood. Freaked I immediately kicked it off. I realized blood had gotten on me, I immediately inspected myself and realized I was not bleeding. Still I had no idea where I was. I was in the middle of the street, a street I didn't know which one. It was dark out. I was never afraid of going outside at night as long as I had someone with me. Like Akira, I wish she was here, I needed her...I thought of calling out but I couldn't find my voice. I looked around, no sign of anyone, anywhere and going to a house seemed like a good idea. So I sped walked to the nearest house. I knocked on the door. "Hello?" Nothing so I went to the next house and the next. nothing. I was horrified. I had no where to go and had no idea where I was. Looking around more I noticed something. Something black on the ground, I picked it up, It was the death note. I darted my head across the street looking for a shinigami, nothing. So this is how Kira kills. I still wondered how Akira thought that was justice I opened the page and there it was, Akira and the task forces names, Desperately I tried to rub the names out with my finger, and my blood smeared the page. Blood? Blood was seeping from my wrists. There was no cut, it just seemed to come out, I tried to stop it but it wouldn't stop. I then noticed something else in the book.  
Raid Azumi, Bleeds to death.  
"Raid, Raid?" Someone was in my face, literally. I opened my eyes, only to see too dark ones staring back at me. I immediately sank back deeper into the couch. Apparently I was back at HQ. Laying on the couch with a non bloody blanket on top of me. Akira must have put it there. L backed away and tilted his head. He kinda looks like an owl, and a panda, Huh L's a Pandowl. "Are you OK? You looked like you were having a nightmare so I woke you up. If you weren't I apologize."  
"No I was thanks."  
"No, Problem." He smiled at sat in his odd way on the couch in front of mine. "Want some cake?" He asked handing me a piece. "  
Sure. Is cake your answer for everything? Cause it's a good answer."  
"Yes well it does have some sort of calming aura around it. By the way I wanted to give you this." A gift? "I wish you told me that I would've gotten you something."  
"No need this is just a little 'Thank you' gift." Thank you for what? He took something out of his pocket and handed it to me. It was a small 'L' like the one he used as his symbol, it was a charm for my bracelet.  
"Thanks this is so cool!" I quickly put it on. "I noticed your bracelet and wanted to leave a mark, I hope it's enough."  
"Mm hmm, L did you mean what you said about you might die?"  
"Yes I did. Why?" I wish he was like other people and lied for a moment.  
"Well do you really think that Light is Kira and he might kill you?"  
"There is a certain percentage that makes me believe that but I can never be sure. though I am worried about Akira." My fears got worse.  
"Why do you think he'd kill her?!" I'd kill him if he tried." Hmm there is a possibility..but mostly I'm afraid that she is associated with him." Oh this again."She's not I know she's not, L your my friend, but I've known her for years she'd never help him."  
"Friends can change...people can change."  
"No friends are forever L, people change but friends don't."  
"She's a person isn't she? She may change but as long as she remembers who she is, it should be okay." I'll help her remember if she needs it. She's my best friend I'd help her with everything she needs...  
"OK good, L you wont die I don't think so."  
"Again, people change and I won't be around forever and if something does occur then you and Akira will be well taken care of by my successors" I don't think we need to be 'taken care of'.  
"I know, but nothing will happen the heroes never die."  
"That's just fiction, heroes die but it makes way for more heroes."  
" I like fiction better than reality."  
"Yes but one day your going to have to wake up from that dream."  
"Hmm Akira says the same thing."  
"Then Akira is smart, face it...the world will never be the way you want it to be but the best thing is just to accept it."  
"Hmm the reality of evil has never really got through my head."  
"One day it will."  
" I'm not looking forward to that" Probably have a mental breakdown. " No one is but if you accept it, it makes you the stronger person, just like one day I will die and so will you, so will Akira."  
"That's the sad thing death, you cant change that."  
"No matter how smart you are you can't change the world."  
"No but you can try."  
"I know you can try but you will fail, with one person there is hope with the world there is change and until you convince the world you can only live with the hope."  
"Hope is something I do have."  
"Then just hold onto that."  
"I will."  
"Promise?"  
"Yes."  
"Pinky promised.?" I laughed. "Good now go to bed."  
"OK." L got up and began to work on his computer. As I slowly went back to sleep on the couch. Heroes never die....

The next day everyone was observing 'Rem', I went up behind Akira and teased her about the wierded out look on her face.  
"Yeah yeah thanks a lot. Well don't they look interested?" She sneered, her lips curling into a horrible smile. It, scared me. It was kinda like the face Kira used in my dreams. She seemed to snap out of it and folded her arms over her chest. I just shoved my hands in my pocket uneasily. I saw L watching his computer, I decided to join him. Light was there to, that guy should really go out, or leave all together. I still didn't like him. If you try and hurt Akira... I deal with him myself.  
The next day the task force burst in. There was another 16 deaths. How? we got the notebook, so there was another one. Maybe it wasn't just Higuchi. I watched L on his computer completely fixated I blocked everything else out. Higuchi was Kira at one point we knew that for sure. But who now...  
"These killings began as soon as Misa was freed didn't they?" L said and Light defended, "Ryuuzaki are you still going on about that? She has nothing to do with this; think about it, this started right after Higuchi died."  
"Hmm I suppose your right…" and L trailed. Matsuda then started jabbering about how anyone associated would be put in jail. Akira, No! She's not working with Kira. She won't be in trouble.  
A few hours after that it started raining like crazy, but me and Akira were to tired to care, we just laid down on the couch again. Then L and Light re-entered, both soaking wet.  
"L, why are you wet?"I asked.  
"Oh nothing." Whatever. We all gathered around L and his computer. "Hmm, I'm going to try the notebook out." He said calmly. I almost fainted. But the 13 day rule..."We can't do that and there's no point in testing it now since we know the notebooks power is real! Who was gonna write the name and obey the 13 day rule?" L said they'd use a criminal, it was cruel but..."We are close, if we work this out then this entire case will be solved!" he said. I heard Akira gasp. I didn't want to know why.  
Just then the lights went out, the backup energy made red lights, not much better. The screen flashed 'Data Deletion.'  
"What the hell is going on?! L!" Akira shouted. Now I was really scared.  
"I told Watari to make sure to erase all information of the Kira case in a threat where something might happen to him." The black haired detective said.  
"In case something happened?"  
"Could it be?"  
"Where's the shinigami?" L demanded.  
"Good question, I don't see it." Soichiro inquired. Something happened? Was Watari OK? I had grown to really like the old man.  
"Everyone the shiniga-" L was about to say something when suddenly he fell eerily silent…and slowly but surly he begun to fall from his chair. I immediately went to catch him but he was too heavy and we both went down. I quickly propped him up so his head was on my lap. He stared wide into my eyes. And I heard, bells. I saw images that weren't mine flash before my eyes, L's life. No.. His eyes began to close..I started panicking.  
"L…L! NO L!"I cried and hugged him tightly."No L please wake up!" He-he can't be dead, he has to wake up! I hardly noticed most people leaving. Mogi sat down beside me. L he can't be... My head knew he was, but my heart couldn't except that fact. He has to wake up...  
I noticed everyone come back in the room, with Akira in handcuffs.  
"Raid we caught her, she's the killer. She was going to hide the notebook; Light caught her red handed…" Aizawa said calmly. She did help Light, Kira, it all became clear, that's why she acted so strange, I didn't want to accept it before. I now knew.  
"NO! I NEVER KILLED HIM! RAID I SWEAR I WOULD NEVER KILL HIM, I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS GOING TO DIE!" She shouted. But she knew Light was Kira.  
"You knew he was Kira! You could have said something!" I sniffled. I then noticed my hair coming out of it's ponytail, I didn't care, I didn't want to let go of L. My throat burned, my heart ached, my eyes were so watered I couldn't see, so this was how it felt, to hate someone you cared about.  
"I would have but I was scared!" she cried. But at the moment I really didn't care, I didn't care about anything. "is she going to jail?  
"No not yet, she will be put under observation for 13 days and then if she still lives then she will get a fair trial and then…well we'll have to see. Such a shame, Akira was a wonderful person, so brilliant, intelligent and most of all scary but I guess that's what made her into such a good killer." A-a killer? She may have helped Kira, but she's not a killer... Akira passed out, and I faded away...  
For the next three days I had put my plan in action. I knew Light was Kira, but I couldn't tell him that or I'd be killed. Even though I had my new name. I hadn't slept in three days, or eaten, despite Matsuda's many attempts. For now I waited for the right moment. I was laying on my bed looking at two pictures. One of my putting Akira in a full nelson, she hated that. And the other of me and L. Watari took it awhile back. L told me it was the only picture of him and that I could keep it, so long as I kept it a secret. It was time now, I opened my laptop, which I had connected to HQ. I had left Akira everything she needed in one of the cars downstairs, the one I knew she'd pick. I shut off the power. It's up to you now Akira. I didn't know what happened for sure between her and Kira, but she wasn't a killer.  
It was a few days later at L's funeral, I hadn't spoken to the task force. I just sat on the ground looking at L's grave. Everyone had left to give me time. I had always liked that, being alone. But now, just then I heard a car pull up behind me. It was a fancy old looking one, just like... Just like an old man came out.  
"Excuse me miss? I'm Roger I was sent by L. I have someone who would wish to speak to you." He walked over and opened the car door. Not really caring I stepped inside. I then looked stunned at the boy beside me. He was completely white, His hair, skin and clothes. He had dark eyes almost..sad. He almost looked, angelic. I quickly shut the thought out of my head. " I'm sorry to take you away at a time like this.  
"It doesn't matter, I assume you're Near."  
"That is correct, we retrieved a message from L telling us to pick up two people. He knew Akira was innocent."  
"My friend isn't here right now, L told me the arrangements. I know who you are."  
"Good we don't have to waste time, we will be working together. I expect you to work hard." I simply nodded, my feeling mixed, I was annoyed because this boy seemed to find me incompetent. But I felt strange when he said together. I brushed it off though. At least I tried too.  
"Roger let's go." I really didn't mind the fact that I was leaving the task force with no explanation. They would probably expect I ran off with Akira, Wherever she was. Either way I planned to write a note to my parents explaining some off what happened. Not everything. Bad idea. I just hope, we'll meet soon. I lay my head on the window, trying to not to cry in front of a stranger, still L seemed to think we'd get along, yet he didn't even seem to notice I was there, and apparently he was playing with an action figure. Oh boy.


	12. Chapter 12: Special Provisions For Kira

Chapter 12: Special Provisions for Kira  
5 years. 5 of the worst years of my life. I was now 21 years old. I've changed in the past 5 years. Like anyone would. My skin had lost all tone whatsoever, my fear of my horrid nightmares had kept me up as much as possible. Adding the fact that I never went outside, I looked horribly sick. If someone saw me on the street they'd be thinking 'Oh my god that poor girl'. One major difference is my hair. I hadn't bothered cutting it so if I took it out of the ponytail it would reach my butt. I had bangs but I kept them above eye level. I still wore baggy clothes, I always wore my dark blue (almost black) trench coat. I was also incredibly thin adding onto my sick look.  
I've heard no word from Akira, I didn't know where she was. I didn't know what to think of her, did I hate her? Every time I tried to think of the past, every good memory was stained by the fact that she helped Kira. But then I imagined her cold alone and scared. No one to help her. Because of Kira. People had started to side with Kira. If only they knew, if only they knew the innocent lives he'd taken, L...Watari...No one I knew had ever died before, and at that point, L had died in my arms, I could see his eyes staring wide up at me, I could still see them, but I had to keep hope, I had promised L.  
Now I was working as Nears, partner/ freakin' baby sitter! He has no ability whatsoever to take care of himself, so that's where I came in. I didn't even know if he was aware of my existence. I'd like to think of us as friends but...Anyway once again I was beside Near as we went to meet the president of the United states.  
We met him with the head of the FBI. The FBI man explained about the existence of the Death notes, and the current L the Japanese task force created was fake. I hoped that the fake wasn't Light, then we're in trouble. But the president looked confused. " Director Mason..who are these children?" Children? Near looked incredibly young, same with me but he was way worse, plus albino. But he was the same height as me. " Sir, Near and Raid, are the true successors of L." Well Near was more a successor than me..but still  
We have been given large funds and multiple agents to assist in the capture OK Kira. We are now the SPK ( Special Provisions for Kira) Near was at the lead and I was number two. Along with other agents we planned to take the notebook from the task force had proven to be incompetent.  
We listened to the conversation, between our agent and Soichiro Yagami. It was strange hearing his voice, I wonder what he'd think if he knew where I was. " WE would like to take the notebook for the Kira investigation."  
"So the FBI was behind it!" What the hell, "What did you do with the director!?"  
"What's hell is he talking about?"  
"By the sound of it, The NPA director has been kidnapped, Tell our agent that we will give the them our support, then we will wait for the opportunity to take the notebook." Near always seemed to have a plan, He made me feel useless sometimes. Except for when I was taking care of him, not that I didn't mind taking care of him...Well I did a little, but not too much.  
The director had been killed, those monsters. But then another thought crossed my mind. " Near do you think, Kira killed him?"  
"There is a high chance of that, Kira claims to be justice, so he would try to keep the notebook out of these peoples hands." The Head of the FBI was on the phone. He turned to us, "It's the fake L"  
"...Give me the phone." Near, talking to the fake L? this should be good. "Hello, L number two..."


	13. Chapter 13: Plan

Chapter:13 Plan  
"What do you mean L number two?  
"The SPK is made of a few members who know of the real L's death. I am at the head of the SPK Hmm let's see N." I had to admit I liked Nears childish ways, it was better than having someone to serious.  
"Since the true L is dead, the U.S government, CIA, and FBI are following my orders above L. But we are outraged by the the death of the NPA director, also solving this case could lead to solving the Kira case, therefore we are willing to cooperate." So confident, I admired the fact that Near, unlike me, was never intimidated of afraid to speak his mind.  
"So I see the girl in exchange for the notebook? Understood we'll gather as many investigators in L.A without giving them the details. We'll have the entire Los Angeles under satellite surveillance, no wait...We'll give you full command of the investigation." Everyone looked surprised at Near, well I wouldn't put this behind him.  
"I see testing this new L to see if he's competent."  
"Yes exactly." He began throwing darts at a board across the room, he had really bad aim."We'll take advantage of them being comprised, after all our main objective is to capture Kira, and destroy the notebooks." And maybe finally, we could end this all." Oh and Raid?"  
"Hm?"  
"Have you had any luck finding this man?" He turned to me and showed the picture of that 'Mello' guy, for some reason beyond me Near was curious to his whereabouts. "No I didn't, he did leave from Wammy's house however know one has heard from him since."  
"Hm, I see." Your welcome. I heard him murmur.  
"Mello you never change, you can never see the big picture because you let your emotions get in the way, or maybe your not involved in this at all." Mello...The guy L thought Akira could work with, I wondered if they could get along. I wonder if your alive Akira...  
It was a few hours later when we got a call from the new L. Apparently the plane Soichiro was on was being hijacked.  
"N I'm sure your aware of the situation, the police and other forces haven't mobilized yet, can we count on you for that.?"  
"Can't this new L do anything.." Rester murmured, I nodded my head in agreement. "Understood L, we'll setup satellite surveillance in the area." Man these guys are nothing without the real L.  
We watched as Soichiro climbed off the plane and into the dessert. I had to admire him going this far to save his daughter. I was confused when I saw no one around to do the exchange. That is, until the ground opened up.


	14. Chapter 14: Because You Can't See It

"Well isn't that interesting.." I hardly found it interesting when peoples lives were in danger. I watched afraid as Soichiro disappeared into the ground, I hadn't seen the man in years but I admired him. Risking his life into danger to save his daughter, despite the fact that his son was the madman who caused all this. We watched as the latch closed, cutting him off from the world and any help. "What are you gonna do L? You can't seriously think handing over the notebook to strangers is a good idea?" I wondered what that meant. Taunting? Most likely.  
"Well all we can do now is wait."  
Waiting was killing me. Near was making an amazing city of dice, I admit it's cool how he can do that. I was watching a radar for any major activity. Finally we could see movement as Yagami had his daughter and they were walking to the helicopter we had sent them.  
"The suspect is heading towards a helicopter."  
"So this means we can be absolutely sure the notebook has been exchanged." Near stated. Suddenly the phony L came into contact. "N I need you to follow that helicopter."  
"You seem to think that's an easy task, but we'll try." By we he means me. I kept my eyes focuses on the screen, I won't fail at this simple task...Then I noticed something big and finally spoke.."Umm, Near.." we all knew what it was. I turned to the large picture screen so I could see it myself, the large missile, it seemed to erupt from the ground like a monster volcano. I couldn't help but think it was pretty freakin awesome. "We can't follow that with radar.." I tried to keep my eyes on the helicopter, that was before it disappeared completely. "Near, 'copters gone."  
"I thought so."  
"That means the notebook is on the missile!" But as Gevanni said that, it went off our radar.  
"It's too late, we can't track it." All went silent. Epic fail on the task forces behalf.  
"L I have an idea who might be behind this."  
"Thanks for telling me earlier."  
"He goes by the name of Mello, I don't know his real name and I don't know what he looks like. But I do know he went to an institute known as Wammy's house in Winchester England." So that guys behind it? Near hold told me he was willing to go far to be the best. But this far? It seemed ridiculous to me. Letting it take over your whole life, but at least now he had the death note. And we didn't  
"Near, tell me what are your thoughts on this case." Myself and Rester watched the snow like boy play with his toys in the center of a weird Lego castle with ramps for cars.  
"The current Kira is foolish and over confident."  
"How are we going to find him?" I asked.  
"I don't think it will be too hard, I suspect he is a member of the Japanese task force, the new L himself even"  
"Near? Isn't that a big assumptions?"  
"Detective work is all about making assumptions, and if were wrong all it costs is a 'sorry'." I had to admire Near. He had much more confidence then I ever did. He was never too intimidated like I was, never afraid to share his thoughts. I wondered, if he was afraid to show his emotions. Like I never showed my thoughts. Because one does not speak there mind, does not mean they do not have one. I wonder...If one does not show emotion, do they not have them? I suppose not. I guess me and Near had something in common after all. Who would've thought.  
I surveyed the SPK members around me, everyone busy with something too do, well Near seemed to be piecing things together while building his dice city. Near, are you really unemotional? Deep down I didn't think so... _Thump_ I turned around to see one of the SPK members had fallen of the chair and was on the ground, not normally considering the fact that he had smashed a computer on the fall, and was looking up at me with his mouth frozen into a wide gasp and his eyes...lifeless. No.. It couldn't be, but a man across the room fell to the ground. Everyone looked to Near, I wondered why, even though we both new what was going to happen next. But Near said one word in a cold tone, the coldest I've ever heard.  
"Kira." One of the agents screamed and ran down the hall in a fetal attempt of escape, only to fall and slide across the ground a few feet. I could only back up against the desk in fear, not knowing who was going to face Kira's wrath next. I man fell of the top balcony smashing the floor light. I could barely hear a clicking in the room.  
"Near! Look out!" I turned to see one of the members was being controlled by the notebook most likely, because he was pointing a gun at Near. I quickly moved, I had no idea where, or to do what, stop the man? Protect Near? I wasn't sure but I hated feeling helpless. But I could already feel the splatter hit my face, warm, wet, sticky. The symbol of life being taken, or pain being caused. It was Near's life, all over me. I opened my eyes, not to Near but..L? His dying eyes looking up at me once again. No I wasn't there! I'm not there! I opened my tear streaked eyes to a blood covered Near. But he was alive. I realized the man had shot himself. But Near, I could see the pain and rage in his eyes. But mostly rage.  
Me and Near had to wait in a private room while the...bodies were cleaned out. I looked to Near, and noticed he was still blood covered. "Near take off your shirt."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Your covered in blood. Be right back." I left in came back with a sponge, soap and water. Near slowly took off his shirt, I wondered if he was self conscious. I could see a slight red tinge to his cheeks, and it wasn't the blood. I took the sponge and moved it across his thin pale chest. "Are you OK?" I looked at him surprised.  
"Yes I am." Even though I wasn't.  
"That was traumatizing experience."  
"I've seen death before." I answered, my eyes blinking.  
"I suppose."  
"Are you OK?" I asked him, suddenly concerned.  
"I am fine."  
"Yeah you didn't even looked scared."  
"If I am too be the new L, then I must get used to death." he said, almost dead like.  
"I suppose, I was scared, I thought you had been shot." I answered truthfully.  
"Yes but you cannot use the Death Note too drag someone else into a persons death." Near explained.  
"Oh yeah, right I guess, I was just you."  
"You were?" he said, his voice held a thin trace of surprise but those abyss like eyes, stayed the same.  
"Of course" This seemed to surprise him, did he think I didn't care about him. "OK your done." I smiled at him, but he was scanning his eyes across me.  
"Take off your jacket. You have blood on you to." I began unconsciously removing it, only then did I notice the blood had seemed through my clothing in onto my arm. Before I could get to the sponge Near already had it. He took my arm.  
"Allow me." He began moving it across my skin making my face turn red, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I tried to tell him I could do it myself, but I couldn't find my voice.  
"Take your hair down, I can't clean it in a ponytail." I instantly did letting my overly long hair spill down. I felt Near's gentle fingers run through every strand, part of me...liked it? No, of course not.  
"I've never seen your hair down before."  
"Most people haven't." I said.  
"Hm, it looks..very nice."  
"Umm thanks." OK I'm sure my face was on fire. " Well that's as far as my cleaning skills go." I nodded. And began to clean our clothes.  
Because one does not speak there mind, does not mean they do not have one. If one does not show emotion, do they not have them? Because one doesn't show their heart, do they not love?


	15. Chapter 15: Run, It's Godzilla!

"For now, we stay put and watch." Oh how those words vexed me, but Near was right. We were merely observing the task force's moves for the moment. Apparently this 'Mello' had been threatening Soichiro for information by threatening his daughters life. How horrible, to be nothing more than a tool to the mafia. They sickened me. straight to the core, and this Mello guy, I wondered how he could have been one of L's successors. He seemed to have a major inferiority complex, and was in desperate need of anger management. Either way, I wondered for a funny moment, would he and Akira work well. Nah.  
It was extremely late at night, as always me and Near were staying up far later than humanly possible, I had even surpassed him in that. He did seem to be getting drowsy though, I wondered why he didn't want to sleep. "Raid?"  
"Hm? Yeah, you need something?" I asked absentmindedly.  
"No, not at all you're done for the day."  
"OK then what is it?"  
"Well, I wanted to give you something, you look so lonely after all." There were multiple things that were strange about that sentence. "Something, like a gift? Why?."  
"Because you seem so lonely most of the time." Did I really? I guess so, I mean, I had no idea if Near even really thought of me as a friend, If he did want my friendship, I would gladly give it too him.  
"Do I really?"  
"Well most of the time you look like it, but again it's none of my business." Near answered.  
"No it's sweet of you, hm I guess your really like L, you never tell me if you get a gift so I cant get you something"  
"Hm, it's nice you compare me too my idol." I smiled, Near admired L far more than I ever did. Near really was a lot like L, not so close that it was weird, but alike, he really was L's successor He reached over to a small spot amongst his Lego castle, that had been hidden from me before, and took out a stuffed animal. He handed me the Godzilla doll, when I squeezed it made noises. I large smile arouse on my face. "Near this is so cool, it's really sweet of you."  
"I hope it helps." I nodded, half my attention occupied by my new toy. "It's getting late."  
"Yeah it is, you should get some sleep."  
"I will but you first." That was odd, why would he want that?  
"No I'm not tired."  
"Very well.." He seemed, disappointed? Why? "Well aren't you going to bed?" I asked. "Yes I am quite drowsy."  
"Then you should sleep." I told him.  
"Aright, goodnight."  
"Goodnight." I heard Near get up and leave the room, leaving my thoughts swirling. I guess Near really did, care. I got a warm feeling spreading through me, I liked it. I guess Near did see me as a friend. I looked at the gray stuffed animal in my hands. I made it fake stomp against my computer desk.  
"Run, it's Godzilla!" I squeezed him and a 'muhaha' came out.  
"Raid?" I whipped around in my chair to see Near standing there, twirling a piece of hair. My face started turning red, Oh crap. But he smiled. " I forgot my robot."  
"Oh well, I was just, you know playing around.."  
"That's OK it's normal." Still smiling he turned and left me again. I immediately put Godzilla down on my desk and slammed my head against him. 'muhaha'  
"Oh don't you start."  
*****

I didn't cry when I heard. My throat choked back, but I didn't shed tears when I heard about Soichiro. I could only picture the face of the kind old man I hardly had the chance too know. I wondered if he knew about Light, He should have, no, that was wrong, I hoped he never knew. That way, he could die in peace. Light Yagami , how many more innocent must die, for your perfect world, your ego to be sustained. You caused the death of your father, your own blood, then what I ask, now runs through your veins?  
I sat there on the computer desk, observing the 'Presidential speech' on multiple screens portrayed around the room. Near sat amongst his toys around the room. Everyone else was doing something somewhere. I normally preferred to be alone, but the nice thing about Near was he could be there without, feeling like he's there. I was only half paying attention, until it finally caught my attention, "We the U.S, will no longer appose Kira." I froze, my body went numb, I even forgot to breathe, and, it all went black..  
My head hurt, oh right, I fainted. But , my head was being elevated by something. A pillow? No that wasn't it. I felt something gently stroke my head, fingers? Whoever it was, it soothed me. But I had to see who it was. I opened my eyes to see dark blue ones and an angelic face looking at me. N-Near?! "Nice time fainting?"  
"Umm not really" I was incredibly nervous with my head on his lap, his thin arms cradling me, for support, or comfort? I was going to get up but he held me in place.  
"Don't move, you hit your head, you may have a concussion."  
"It's OK I'm fine, besides I have work to do." But he merely shook his head.  
"No work calls for you at the moment, besides the shock must wear off." I decided to cooperate and just lay there, cradled in his arms, happy? Yet guilty.."I'm sorry, if I'm a problem."  
"It's no problem, we're friends, aren't we?" I looked at him shocked, friends? He did think we were, friends..  
"Yeah , we are, I mean, I didn't think you thought that way.." I answered as best as I could.  
"Of course, and since we're friends this is OK." By this, he meant being so close together. "Did you do this with other friends?"  
"I don't have other friends." I had no idea why I was asking so many questions, I never did that.  
"So, your saying, I'm the only one you would want this close to you?"  
"If you want too put it that way." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but I wondered, was I the one he would let, be this close, or the only one he wanted this close. I couldn't deny the strange feeling that came over me as a laid in his arms, but, it was so nice. "Well I guess my heads feeling better now,"  
"That's good do you think you can get up now?" The way he said it, not in the tone he wanted me to leave, more like checking to see how well I was feeling. "Umm no, not yet."  
"That's fine, you can stay here as long as you like." I had no idea why I lied, I just, didn't want to move, not just yet.


	16. Chapter 16: Disbanded

Chapter 16: Disbanded.  
Near are you serious about dissolving the SPK?" We were currently discussing our next move, since we are being disbanded. Stupid president, I am proud to be Canadian!  
"Yes, but it may have it's advantages. Of course I will still be going after L/Kira, but it will be more difficult without the help of the American police." Stupid cowards.  
"Anyway Mello may be after information from us. We should wait for him to get into contact with one of us."  
"But isn't that dangerous?"  
"Yes, it may be, but if you don't want to go along with this plan just don't go outside. I'm not going out because I'm scared." _You're so manly Near.._ But than again, I wasn't one to talk since I had no intention of going outside. _Near. _There was something about him, I wasn't as afraid to speak my mind as I was with him. I was happier to.  
"We'll also need to hire powerful people against Kira, in case we still need any assistance. Of any sorts. Also, if any of you want to leave, now is the time." No one moved. _I won't leave, never.  
_ Ii was dark and cold. There was nothing around, but I was very scared, no horrified, but of what? I then felt a presence behind me. I was to afraid to turn, but not turning would have been just plain stupid. I slowly turned to see, L. Happy by the new found presence of a friend I immediately hugged him, I knew it was just a dream, if not, I would never have done that. I moved my face, only to feel a small bit of plastic, a button? Since when did L wear buttons? Now the small arms wrapped around me, running fingers through my hair. But it was in a far to intimate way. _OK this is getting weird. _ I looked up to see his face, Dark eyes, and white hair. Near?! Yes, I was wrapped in his arms, his eyes searching me, as if too see what I would do next. I was glad this was a dream, I buried my face into his chest and held him tighter. Why? I don't know, I just did.  
I woke up in my hardly used bed, Surprised beyond belief. _What the hell was that?_ Why had L turned to Near, why was Near hugging me, why did I hug back? So many weird questions. The answers probably even weirder, _That's it, I'm officially no longer sleeping!._  
I sat all day, pondering last nights dream. Near. as usual, was rolling around on the ground playing with toys. I kept looking at him whenever he wasn't. _Stalker much.. _I chuckled at myself for a moment. "Near!" We both turned to look at the screen, I was surprised to see Halle, but behind her there was someone dressed in black with a gun to her head. _Mello. _"Let him in." I watched in fear as Halle had a gun to her head. I sat in a computer desk in the back of the room while Near sat in the middle with his toys. Rester and Gevanni were beside him, guns in hands. I was really hoping I wouldn't have too this guy get shot, or anyone for that matter. They walked and I got a better look at the guy, L was right he was my age. He had short, well long hair hair, but short compared to myself. But I immediately felt sympathy towards him as I saw the large burn mark on part of his face. I couldn't even imagine that kind of pain. "Welcome Mello." I didn't think he was very welcome, considering he still had a gun to Lidner's head. Rester and Gevanni immediately put guns up in response. Mello had no way of escape unless he planned to take Lidner again. "Drop your weapon!" Rester barked, Mello let out a small growl, most likely coming to the same conclusion as me. "Everyone, please lower your guns, there is no point in killing Mello now, it will do nothing to help us catch Kira." Reluctantly the two agents lowered there guns. The blonde seemed to follow. "So it;s seems everything has gone as you planned Near."  
"Yes I've already narrowed down my suspects for Kira, and it's all thanks to you Mello." I had never seen more rage in someones face in my entire life, he immediately whipped out a gun and pointed it to Near. _No! _Rester and Gevanni immediately pulled their guns back out. _Do something! _I wanted to scream, but couldn't find my voice. But I didn't - couldn't see Near die! "Everyone, don't make me repeat myself, lower your guns." No one moved. "Mello, if you really want to shoot me then go ahead and do it." _What!? What are you saying!!?? _I heard the tiny clicking of the gun trigger. I began hyperventilating, a tear streamed down my face. I was about to move, but Lidner beat me too it. "Mello, if you shoot Near, we shoot you." Screw that I'd strangle him. " What good will it do if your both dead?!" He lowered his gun. "You have a point, I just came to get that picture you had of me." He seemed pretty stupid to me, for leaving it at Wammy's house. But Near simply tossed it back to him. "It's the only copy, I've contacted everyone from Wammy's, they'll keep quite." Mello paused, staring at the picture, pondering something as I was. Why did Near do this for him? Part of a plan? Did he need him for something? Or was it just out of kindness? "Near, I have no intention of working with you." I think we all know that. "But I can't take my notebook and leave that wouldn't be right. So I'll settle my debt." Me and Near both seemed startled. _By doing what?_ "The killer notebook, belongs to shinigami. Also, one of the rules is fake." _Fake..._ L had thought the same about the thirteen day rule. I wondered if it was, a rule like that could give alot of advantages. " That's all I can tell you." All I _will_ tell you would have been more of an appropriate response if you ask me. But the blonde only turned and walked away. Leaving us and peace again.  
Mello POV.  
That girl.. All he could think about was the pictures Akira had shown him. Akira's friend Raid? Was that possible? Hm, the resemblence though. Far too close to be merely a coincidence. Plus she was supposed to work with Near. But he should make sure. _Hmph, it's time for me to do something for her..  
_ "Well, we can assume that the thirteen day rule is fake also, this new L is most likely the Light Yagami, the real L suspected." Near was going over the case facts. I was glad some action had finally come through. "OK what's our next move?" I questioned him. "Hm not sure, but there is one that I must do." This confused me, what else was needed to be done for the case? "What is it?"  
"You're going home." I was taken back, as was everyone else in the room. Was he joking, had I heard him wrong? Did he actually want me _gone?_ After a long pause I finally found my voice. "E-excuse me?"  
"Sorry but we have all we need, your assistance is no longer required." That hurt to, was that all he thought of me? A source of information, a toy, easily tossed aside. " So that's it, I help you for all these years, and you don't _need _me anymore." I hissed in disbelief, letting venom spill into my voice. "Well I guess so, so what flight should I book?" The way he said it, so monotone, casual, emotionless, like him. I felt, strange, like he had just ripped out myself and smashed it. That's all he did, use me, like so many others had, but this hurt more. "You can't just send me, home." I felt some relief remembering that we were equals, and he couldn't send me away. "No I have made my description...Sorry Raid." With his voice to was hard to accept an apology from him. "You can't do this, I have my rights!" I actually stood in front of the sitting boy, yelling at him. Something I had never done in my entire life, felt...good. "It's my right to send you home."  
"You're not my boss Near, you have no right!"  
"I do so."  
"No you do not, we're equals." Thank you L. "Well not right now, it's for the best." So, he really did think I was useless, that sending me away would be best for the investigation. "The best? I've been helping this case since the beginning, I worked with L himself, I have more right than you." Near's dark, cold eyes turned to meet me own. My else felt watered, but I refused to cry in front of him. "For your own protection, just take the opportunity and go to safety." _Liar. _He didn't care about my safety, never had. Everything he ever said was a lie. My throat burned, rage flew through me, so this is what rage felt like. The burning need to just, attack? That was the only word I could think of. But I felt it. "No! I will not! You liar!" I yelled. He seemed surprised by it, but quickly turned into a look far colder than I could ever muster. "....You're going on that plane whether you like it or not." He said in a harsh voice, normally I would have shut up, but now.. "I say, not, and were dropping this topic now..." I wanted this rage out of me, before I regretted it. "No, we are not dropping this, you are listening to me-" I flew at him, arm out, fist forward, it collided against his cheek sending him flying back. I..punched him. He was sent flying back into his Lego set. Making a loud crash. "Sir?" Gevanni said, a concerned voice, but no one came near me. "I'm fine." He murmured, sitting up, has hand pressed against his cheek. "You are a selfish bastard!"  
"Selfish, am I?"  
"Yes , you never care about others, thus the definition of selfish." My acid voice leaked. "I'm going out for a while, I need to get away from _someone."_ I started heading towards the door, "Raid, it's November, get yourself a coat." I whipped my head around viciously. "No I don't." He just stared for awhile, "Fine." I turned to head out the door. I realized Lidner was coming. "I'll come with you." I had my head to the ground and murmured a 'thanks'. Truth was I really wanted to be alone, I seemed to be back at my normal state, unable to say how I really felt. At the moment, I felt stupid for even thinking that Near had emotions, or that he even...No I would not allow myself to finish that thought. As I stepped into the cold air, the wind seeming to freeze my tears in my eyes. I was impressed by myself, I had never hid tears that well. But I refused to cry frozen tears because of a frozen heart.


	17. Chapter 17: A Love Talk And Then Mello

Chapter 17: A talk of Love, and then Mello.

The cold air soothed me, ending my flowing rage, and bringing my burning guilt. I hated myself for it, he deserved it, anyone would agree, but I couldn't stop my guilty. Why? He deserved it!  
"I can't stand him...And I feel guilty!" I randomly burst to Lidner. "I know, it's just who you are, but you shouldn't feel bad." But I still did, the nagging feeling pulling at my heart. "But it feels like I should! Even thought I don't want it too."  
"Like I said, its who you are, if I was in your position I would have done way worse." I suddenly got a mental image of myself strangling Near. "I don't think I could live with myself if that happened." She gave me a funny look in return. "Raid you are a strange child."  
"Hey it's not my fault my guilt is the size of New York state."  
"Well this is a good thing, you always keep your anger hide."  
"For a good reason, look what happened!" I was also ashamed of myself, losing control of myself like that. I had prided myself on my anger control, but now that's all gone. "I know, he went all wrong in showing he cared-" I looked to her shocked, did she believe his lie? "What? Cared?"  
"Yes he cared, he wanted to protect you." I couldn't believe my ears. "Please, that lie? He couldn't care less."  
"He didn't lie."  
"Yes he did, all he did was, was.." What was the purpose of his lies? "Well I don't know but it was bad." I said, waving my hands as well. "Righhht." She rolled her eyes. "No, that is an insult to guys. He is a robot, nothing more." Another twinge of guilt went through me but I ignored it. "Well he may seem that way but....Okay I have nothing."  
" M hmm, exactly, there is no friendship or romance between us."  
She immediately turned, herself to me. "Whoa, romance? I never said that." I felt my face flush, surprised those words had left my mouth. "N-neither did I."  
"Right, what's wrong with that?"  
"I can name several, it involved me, it involved Near, it involved romance, it involved me, Near and romance all in the same sentence." That is all very wrong. But Lidner rolled her eyes once again. "Fine, say as you will, but sometimes opposites are more alike then equals." How can that be? If there alike, equals, if not, opposites. "That doesn't make any sense."  
"Yes it does, even though you think you and Near are so different, you might be more alike then you realize."  
"We have nothing in common, and he thinks I'm useless."  
" You two only have a barrier between you two."  
"No, not a barrier, an entire freakin dimension."  
" Okay well enough talk of dimensions,you don't think of him as your friend." I didn't fully believe she accepted that, and I was right. "Have you thought of him like this, always?" Damn she had me there, I thought of how he treated me before. "W-well he was nice at one point..."  
"See just hold onto that, he might turn around. You can get odd reactions from odd people." I shook my head. "No way, I'm throwing that away, I refuse to be hurt and used again." As I had most of my life. "You did seem to care for him today."  
"Really, when?"  
"When that gun was pulled. You were scared for him."  
"I-I-I was not."  
"Raid people hooked up to lie detectors have better skill than you."  
"...Whatever, either way, I'm just ignoring him, he can do his own damn laundry, and cook his own food." She chuckled slightly. "Every girl should be like you."  
"Seriously, I only did that because I'm nice."  
"A little too nice. Well whatever it is, you need him and he needs you..." I did not need him, I didn't need anyone. Well, Akira yes. But not Near! "I don't need him, and he needs a nanny."  
"Right, well you are both childish." I scowled at her. "I'm not cruel like he is."  
"no that is true but there are other childish, of course, you both hate to lose, have random bouts of anger...."  
"I do not, that was my first 'bout of anger', and will be my last."  
"Are you sure? I mean with Near and Akira around.." Akira? That was an odd thing for Lidner to say. Did everyone think I hated her? Maybe I'll straighten that out later. "I haven't seen Akira in years, I have no idea where she is, and I dont hate her, as for Near..." If he tried to bring up the subject of me leaving again, I'd try and act more camly, either that or kick him in between the legs. "As for Near? Face it you guys will probably be working togather for quite a long time...Your made for each other." I didn't laugh because that would be rude, made for each other? Impossible. "Please, this is just the only way I can catch Kira." I said that, but it tasted a lie, even thought it wasn't one. Right? Yes of course that's true, but did that mean I was using him. I don't think it was that way... "Again..Okay.." She spoke. She turned to check her watch. "It's getting late," I realized she must have been tired. "You should head back. I'll be fine." I'm not like him. I can be on my own. "Are you sure?" I nodded, I needed to be alone with my thoughts for awhile. "Alright, I'll see you back at HQ." She turned and left, I decided to head towards the mall, seemed like a good idea to kill time. After twenty minutes of walking a decided to cut through an ally, it was getting late, but I could see no one inside. I walked inside, speed walking, maybe because there was no one beside me. But my heart stopped along with my feet, someone was behind me, Okay Raid your being paranoid. I turned around, not to air, but to a leather wearing blonde, and a gun to my face. "If you do as I say I won't kill you, I just need some answers." This day just keeps getting better and better.  
Nears POV  
Selfish, that's what I am, selfish. Raid was right, I am no more than a selfish little brat. I should have sent her home sooner, but no, I wanted her here, I wanted to be with her. I sighed, I deserved that hit, I am rather glad she hit me. It was good she let some of her anger out. But when she came back, I wouldn't try to send her home again, not that I wanted her too leave, but, why couldn't she understand? I only wanted her safety, even if that meant, having to be away from Raid. We had spent the past years together, her on the computer, me with my toys. I would always watch her when she wasn't looking. She always took care of me, but what have I done for her? Nothing. I wanted to, to help her some how. I hated it, watching her slowly die, poisoned, by certain people. That was the thing with Raid, she needed someone by her side, someone to lean on. What she wanted was Akira. Oh how that name stung him, the women who betrayed Raid, chose Kira over her. How despicable. Why Akira? One who had betrayed her, abandoned her, used her. Thinking of her I didn't feel so selfish anymore in comparison. Why couldn't Raid want me by her side? I would never leave her, for anyone or anything. She means more to me than anyone. It was strange her being away, I felt alone among my toys, this was how my life was before. But now it felt lonely, I held one of my favorite toy robots in my hands, I wonder. What would it be like to hole Raid in my arms? I had a taste of that before when she fainted, but what if she was awake? What if she wanted him too? I then heard the doors open, I expected it to be Rester but Lidner? Why wasn't she with Raid? "Near, may I speak to you?"  
"Yes of course, What is it?" She looked slightly nervous, I had a feeling of what she wanted to talk about. I'd expected someone to, mainly Lidner, possibly even Rester. "It's about your...actions today."  
"My actions are of my own business." I stated coldly, it was really nobody's business. "But it really hurt Raid."  
"Which is my business." I did feel horribly guilt ridden, seeing her eyes in almost tears, was she afraid to cry in front of me? "So you think it's OK?" She demanded harshly. "No I do not." Did she really think of me that cruel? "So speak with me so we can fix this."  
"There is nothing too fix." What could I do to fix this? Raid never lets me in. "Oh yes there is Near, her feelings.." I could see the concern in her eyes, I didn't blame her, Raid could seem so frail sometimes. "She won't let me." The one problem I had with her, she never truly let anyone in her head."Try it! you need to complete this puzzle." I suddenly hearing that love was like an unsolvable puzzle. "Now Raid's a puzzle?"  
"Yes she is, everyone is."  
"Hmm I suppose, in a certain sense."  
"Exactly so fix it." Fix? I thought I was solving a puzzle. "And how do I do that?"  
"I don't know, I'm not you."  
"And I am not her,she never lets anyone know what she truly thinks." She was always concerned about hurting others, or being judged. "Just fix it before something bad happens." I was puzzled there, "And, what bad could exactly happen?"  
"Well she's very depressed, and may even consider...suicide." That was another punch in the face. Suicide? Could she actually consider taking her own life? No, Raid would never go so far, I was positive. This was Lidner's way to push me more. "You think so?"  
"I know so, she speaks with me."  
"About suicide?"  
"No about other things."  
"Which would lead you to believe she's suicidal?" I had her bluff there. " No but the way she feels, look she lost alot of people, and you trying to kick her out doesn't make it better." I sighed, she got me back. "I was trying to protect her, she needs a new life." A life away from the Kira, the betrayal, the lies the death, and away from..me. But that was a sacrifice I had to make. "She wants her life here."  
"She shouldn't."  
"But she does."  
"She deserves a happy life."  
"Maybe her happy life is wanting to be with you." Could that be? Would she really want a life with me? No. I wish. "Why would she want me?"  
"I talk with her! She likes you. And well it's hard not to notice, I know when people are in love." I looked at her doubtful on that part. "Hmm I see, well what do you suppose I do?"  
"I don't know, but fix it quick.'' I wish she'd stop saying that. "Yes thank you."  
"Of course sir." And with that she left. Raid, come back soon.  
Raid POV.  
Apparently the blonde felt the need to drive me twenty minutes to an old warehouse. Seriously, if he wanted to interrogate me we could have gone to MacDonald or something. But no, and his red car smelt horribly like cigarettes. I guess my noes had become accustomed to the disinfectant of HQ. But still, I was incredibly annoyed with this stupid wanna be stripper. "Tell me, does Near know who Kira is?" I tried to act calm, but my hands were still shaking, I couldn't help but be afraid of this guy. "The new L." My voice cracked, damn it. "And who is that?" He demanded annoyed, I thought about it, telling Mello would be a bad idea, he would try to kill him before catching him. "We don't know." He glared at me. My horrid lies not fooling him for a second. "Don't lie to me." He growled, he had me scared and he knew it. "I-I-I'm not, Near ignores me most of the time." That wasn't lie. "Now I could hardly say that. You know things, come on." I was getting very annoyed now, we didn't even know all that much yet. "I know your name like the rest of the world." I said in my smart ass voice, might have been a bad idea, but at the moment I didn't care. "Then I should feel special shouldn't I?'' He replied in an equally smart ass tone. Humph we did have something incoming. We're both smart asses. " Congrats, can I go home now?"  
"Is Near planning anything?"  
"We're going to Japan soon." He rolled his eyes, annoyed most likely by the lack of information. "Fine that's it?"  
"Yeah." Dumb ass. "Just a minute, your looking for a friend aren't you?" That caught my attention, Akira? So many questions. "OK, who told you and why do you care?" I glared at him. "Look, I do, don't push it." Why on earth would he care? "Ha ha very funny, now who told you? Are you stalking me?!" I shrunk back a little. "No of importance told me, and I have far better things too do with my time." Annoyed again I scowled. "Either way it's none of your business." Completely ignoring me, he continued with the subject. "Isn't her name Akira?" That caught my attention, no one had known that, ever. Akira's name and face hadn't been released. "Why do you ask?"  
"I've heard things about her.." Did he know where she was? "What things?"  
"Nothing, just stuff on the street." He did know, and there was nothing I could do to convince him to tell me. This was the closest I had come to finding her, now... I felt a sob go through my chest as tears overflowed my eyes. The blonde turned and looked at me, his face guilt ridden. "Hey um shit, don't cry. Look I'm sorry. I don't wanna make a girl cry."  
"Oh don't lie, and it's too late on the crying thing."  
"I know that, I really don't know anything about your friend." But I know he did, "Oh please you don't care about me or her." Surprisingly he flinched when I said that. "You'd be surprised." He mumbled. "Well, I'd better get you back or Near would kill me." Near wouldn't care. "Whatever, I'm walking back." He rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid, it's twenty kilometers away, and getting dark outside."  
"And I have very good eyesight in the dark, (You get that when you sleep as much as me.) and a pair of feet." I turned away, and walked for a few steps before he grabbed my from behind. I immediately began to kick, punch and scream instinctively, but years of my new lifestyle had made me weak and I was no much for the blonde. I ended up getting slung over his shoulder. But I immediately began panicking. I continued to kick and hit his back weakly with my fists, I hated feeling this weak. "Aghh! Put me down!"  
"Nope.." Annoyed I attempted to bite and scratch through his jacket. But a six inch blade couldn't cut through his leather jacket. "Hey stop ruining the jacket."  
"Then put me down!"  
"When we get to the car." I continued attempting to bite him, if I couldn't get free at least I could ruin his jacket. I then considered grabbing his gun, then remembered he kept it in the front of his pants, should I? No no not worth it. Next thing I knew I was tossed into the passenger seat and the door was shut. I considered running. but there is no way on earth I could out run him. Even when I was fit it took me far longer than anyone else to finish a 200 meter run. So I sat there with my arms crossed, god this car smelt so bad, too much like cigarette smoke. I wondered if Mello smoked.  
He parked the car (illegally) outside the SPK building. I could see one of the security cameras watching us , Near would know about this, he doesn't care what happens to me. "OK out." I glared at that pig headed blonde. "Fine this car stinks." I I stormed out, slamming the door. "Oh and Raid?" I was surprised, this was the first time he addressed me by name. "I'll send Akira by later." Blood drained from my face, tears spilled over my eyes. He knew her. Before I could speak he sped off. "You asshole!!" The closest I had come to Akira in all these years., and it was gone. I ran back to the SPK, the only place I had to go. I was in the main room before I knew it. He was there. "Raid what did he do?" You don't care..No one does. I simply turned around and ran to my room, I had an idea. I went to my private bathroom, and found what I desired. My razor. Could this really take away the pain, as it had for so many people? Only one way to find out. I lowered it slowly to my arm, hands shaking- What the hell am I doing!? I chucked the razor across the room. Akira would kill me! She been be shaking me and demanding 'What the fuck is wrong with you?' I thought how L had practically died to save us, and simply lay on my bed, and turned on the TV.  
Mello's POV  
Stupid girl, crying every ten minutes. I couldn't help but feel racked with guilt, I didn't want to make her cry. It's not like I had anything against her, she actually didn't seem that bad. I pitied her having to spend all day with the sheep himself. But I had better tell Akira about her, I knew she'd find out about everything that's just happened. But it would be worth it to see the look on her face. But still remembering Raid's devastated expression I felt bad again. I then noticed the mile high pile of cigarettes in the ashtray on the passengers side. Oh god she's right, it does freakin stink.


	18. Chapter 18: Burning Hate

Chapter 18: A burning hate.  
Screw my life. I wasn't sure what was more embarrassing, the fact that I got kidnapped, or the fact that I had to relay the whole thing to Near. I refused to look at him the whole time, I spoke in my low voice that obviously stated 'go away'. But much to my displeasure, he didn't. I still refused to speak to him, my anger still burned lightly, like a campfire the morning after. Thankfully he hadn't brought back the subject of me leaving. Wise choice. My other problem was my exhaustion had taken a large toll on me, sadly my encounter with Mello had left the rest of my drained of energy. Stupid Mello. The odd thing was, I couldn't bring myself to hate him, because...He reminded me so much of Akira. I know, weird and completely out there, but, well, they just seemed so alike. Humph, I can be so out there sometimes. But what he really bugged me is what he said about Akira, how could he know her? I remembered how L had suggested they could work together, would she track him down? It was possible. On the other hand L was also way of about me and Near. I didn't want him- I didn't want to work with him, why did I think otherwise?  
Why do all beverages that give you energy taste bad? I wasn't attuned to the taste of coffee, soda, or energy drinks, thus leaving me with a lower caffeine level than the average person, but right now I needed it. So I was in the kitchen currently debating which one would be the least awful. Maybe read bull, on the other hand I've heard rumors of what it's really made, of. I doubted it was a fact, but the mere thought drove me away. Soda? No, I had hated that for my entire life, definite no. Coffee? Akira always liked that, but it burned my tongue. Which left me with nothing. I let out a sigh before closing the frige and cupboard. Now I had to make my way back to the control room, where he was. Since yesterday I merely ignored him. Sighing to myself again to see a new figure had entered the room. A young women, shorter than me. She had fiery red hair and a muscular figure. Ear piercing going up the side of her ear, and a large scar down her face. She was wrapped in a large coat on, similar to Mello's. Even thought Rester had a gun to her head she couldn't take her eyes of me. Akira? "Raid.." She spoke, did she still feel guilty, did she think I cared about what happened? It didn't matter a smile broke out on my face."Akira, is that you?" She nodded rapidly, looking like an idiot in the process.""the one and only!" she stated proudly, she should be proud. I couldn't respond before she tackle/hugged me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."  
"Oh I don't care, Akira your safe and your here!" I hugged her back for once. I felt tears in my eyes. She was even getting my shirt wet. But for once in years, I was happy. I heard Near clear his voice in an annoyed way, Akira turned around so she didn't see the glare I gave him. "I'm sorry for barging in but when I heard that Raid was here I had to see her."  
"Rester, Gevanni put your weapons down." Near commanded, did I sense his displeasure, oh well I didn't care. "You haven't changed at all! Except for your hair it's so long!" She gaped touching a few strands, she had changed a lot. Scary? No, not since it was Akira. But still she was defiantly a beautiful young women. Probably one hell of a heart breaker, I thought as a joke. I then took attention to her scar. "Akira you look…oh my god what happened to you?" Annoyed by Nears presence I took her wrist and dragged her into a small lounge with two couches. Once again annoyed how Near followed. I sat on the one couch while she sat across from me, Near in the corner, but I tried to ignore him. "So , tell me everything!" I said, I wanted to know everything, where had she been, what had she done. She began telling me that she had joined the mafia, as an assassin, killing people. My ears heard her but I couldn't believe it. Telling me several horror stories, that I kinda didn't wanna hear. When she took of her jacket I saw two black bands tattooed onto her wrist. I had an idea what they covered, but I didn't want to think about it. She finally finished her story, and I had no clue what to say. "There you go, you asked for the horror."  
"My god Akira.." Why did I say that? I don't even believe in god! "What have you been up to?" she asked. Shit. I felt pretty lame compared to her, I looked around the room, Near was staring at me and I gave him 'go away' look. "No where just here...yawn." Dammit. I was still tired. I didn't want to be, no I had to stay awake! "Nothing, oh sorry, I've been here…with Near!" I laughed. She turned to look at him for a second, the way he looked back. It wasn't anything like I'd seen him look before."Yes well, at least you're safe. I was scared that Light might have gotten to you…Raid I'm sorry for what happened…" She hid her face, full of shame, she shouldn't feel this way. "Akira that was in the past; put the past behind you and focus on the future." Damn I yawned again. Exhaustion taking over me. Akira frowned, concern across her face. "Raid I could comeback, you look really tired!" I shook my head and laid my head on the couch. But then I remembered something. "Oh and by the way…Mello wasn't a big help." I said and chuckled."Yeah well, try living with him!" She said. My eyes grew wide. They..lived together? Whoa weird. "You better kick his ass, and he kidnapped me." Her face turned angry. "What the fuck? How the hell does he afford a third strike, that idiot is going to get beaten by me!" I couldn't help but laughing. "Raid go to sleep, your tired I can see that." She pleaded, but I refused. But my eyelids seemed to way 100 pounds each. "No I'm not…I would never be, yawn, tired…" And everything was gone.  
Nears POV.  
"And I hope you don't come back." I hissed. How dare she come here? What if she hurt Raid again? That was a risk I could not take. I stood by everything I said to her. The anger still burned within me, anger I had never felt before. Not that I was fond of it, I turned around and was immediately calmed by what I saw. Raid. She was sleeping, for once, looking absolutely peaceful, even more beautiful than usual. Probably because while she slept there was no pain on her pale angelic face. I quickly went to retrieve a blanket from her room. I was never bothered by cold personally, but in case she was. I quietly crept up to the couch, careful not to disturb her, as I lay the thick blanket across her thin body, pulling it to her face so it lightly lay on her cheek. I admired her face. It was snowy pale, her lips a lovely shade of pale pink. Her cheeks had a slight red tint to them, making her look like a porcelain doll. I gently ran my fingers through her silky hair, gentle enough not to wake her up. I couldn't comprehend how someone would ever be able to betray her, to leave her alone. I'll never leave you. I sat down on the couch across from her, hugging one knee to my chest and resting my head on it. She needed to sleep for a few hours, she deserved it. I wondered why she never slept, she stay awake for days on end without so much as laying her head down. I worried about her.  
~a few hours later~  
"Near." Damn she was awake. "Go back to sleep." I was hoping she would sleep for the rest of the day, it was getting dark outside. "What happened?" She was eying my torn shirt. " Akira left."  
"Why did sh- What did you do?" Oh of course it was my fault. "I sent her away." She looked at me shocked, tears began to spill over her eyes. "Why would you send her away?!" She demanded from me, anger on her face. "I had no choice she began to get violent." I pointed to my torn shirt. She looked at me shocked. "...Why do you hate me?" Hate her? Is that what she thought? "I don't hate you."  
"I-I've never done anything cruel to you before." She whispered, not even hearing me. "You did let that..Monster in here."  
"SHUT UP!" she screamed I had never seen her so angry before. "I speak the truth."  
"No! you're just a lying bastear!" I had been insulted before. (Mainly from Mello) But it hurt coming from her. "Say what you will, but it's too late she's gone." Raid began sobbing horribly, I wanted to comfort her, but I doubt she wants me right now. "You don't care, you don't understand!"  
"I got rid of her for your own good." Couldn't she understand that? "More like for yourself! You got rid of her so I'd leave!" I felt myself getting angry again. "Why would I want you to leave!?"  
"You hate me!" She so wrongly accused again. "I do not!"  
"Yes you do! you said yourself you wanted me gone! Every kind act was a lie." Is that what she thought? I toyed with her emotions? For fun? "I wanted to protect you!" She pointed a finger at me. " See? Another lie! Your so selfish."  
"Say what you want but I'm not letting her in."  
"Then I'm going after her." My heart sank at the thought of Raid joining Akira. "No you are not!" I moved to block the door. She stood in front of me. "Move."  
"No." She glowered at me, but then she spoke in words that could scar my heart for life. " I wish you had died instead of L." I stared at her, wide eyed, shocked, and unable to speak. "You'll never be him." My anger once again swelled. I felt stupid, why did I let myself fall for someone? I should have known it would end horribly. "Get out." I hissed. She did......What have I just done?! I lay down on the couch she was just on. I could feel the warmth of her body heat still there. She wouldn't be gone for long, no way she could fined them, and if she wasn't in a few hours I'd send someone to find her, and bring her back. I didn't care if it was by force. But would she want me? No, never. I realized there was something trickling down my face, I swiped it up with my fingers, and stared at the tiny wet drop on my finger.


	19. Chapter 19: Deal

Chapter 19: Deal

I hated him. I hated him like I've never hated before. He used me, toyed with my emotions. Twice he had told me too 'get out' and for once I complied. I had to find Akira. She shouldn't listen to whatever horrible things Near said. She didn't deserve it, she'd gone through enough. I still had my face tear streaked, freezing my face in the cold air. I hadn't bothered to grab my jacket when I left and I had no intention of going back there. To someone who hated me. Now that I think about it, he probably wouldn't even let me in. I hoped to find Akira soon, I had money on me but not enough for a hotel. She said she was in the mafia, and a famous assassin, so I began to search around those kinds of areas. Which was scaring the shit outta me. It was the middle of the night and I was a young girl all alone in a mafia part of town. Yes very stupid, but what choice did I have? Either way, I walked down the street, asking anyone if they knew an Akira. I tried to ask girls. But when I asked a pale blonde and a brunette, they looked like hookers. "Umm excuse me?"  
"What's up sweetheart?"  
"Umm I'm looking for someone named Akira, do you know her?" The blondes face twisted into a look of anger. "That red headed bitch! If I ever get a hold of her-" Oops, mentioning I was her friend seemed like a bad idea. "Yeah tell me about it, she owes me money." First thing that came to mind. But the blonde fell for it. "Yeah seems like her, sorry but I haven't seen her in months, if you find her giver her good jaw breaker for me."  
"Umm yeah sure." I said walking away. Well Akira it seems like you made friends. I thought gruesomely. After a few more asking I went up to a man in suit. "Excuse me, do you know an Akira." The man took of his sunglasses and scanned up and down my body. "No I have not, but are you interested in a job?" He gestured to a group of girls in skimpy outfits. Whoa! OK, there goes my comfort zone. "I, um ugh. No thanks." I took a few steps back. He took out a card and handed it too me. "Well, if you change your mind." I smiled weakly. "Umm yeah sure, I'll think about it.." I lied and turned and ran, afraid he wouldn't take no for an answer. I thought I should stop after I got to a safe distance. But I kept running despite my lungs and legs protesting. You are useless. A cold voice whispered. L had no use for you, Near didn't, why would Akira? No I'm not useless, I-I..What am I? You don't even know know who you are. You should have taken his advice and gone home to your parents. I don't want to go home. I don't want to leave. I am not weak. You are just an innocent girl, sickly sweet. You'll never make it in this fight. Your just the sweet innocent Naive girl. Maybe this voice was right maybe I just- Raid don't listen to it. This voice was different, before it was a women voice, this was a young mans. It sounded...familiar? Everyone needs you Raid, don't go home, not yet, wait a little longer. Who was this I didn't know who this voice was, I didn't think I could stay, but I didn't leave Akira- Good keep that thought. They need you. They who's they? Akira maybe but who else? I Believe it is quite obvious. You can't be talking about...Near? I am exactly talking about Near. He hates me. He does not to my understanding. He does to mine. Go back to him, find out for yourself. I had a feeling the voices were gone as I stopped in the street exhausted. I had know idea how I knew, I just felt alone again. Go back to Near? I could never! I did have my dignity. I felt tears sting my eyes, I had been searching for hours, and no sign of Akira whatsoever. I only had what, thirty dollars, no where near enough for a hotel. I then noticed the large building in front of me. A bar? Suddenly I had an idea, of doing something stupid, out of impulse, and completely on a whim. Something I had never done in my entire life. Drinking alcohol. Maybe that would calm my wild mind. Only one way too find out. I took a few steps forward and opened the large door.  
Nears POV  
Where is she? It had been hours since Raid had left, due to my horrible behavior, and she still hadn't come back. Everyone else had either gone home or fallen asleep. I couldn't sleep, I simply waited in the control room, stacking dice to release some of my tension. It wasn't working well. I sighed. What if she was hurt? It would be all my fault. I should have stopped her from leaving with all my power, not push Raid out the door. Speaking of which I heard the door open. Oh please let it be- It was. Raid walked in, still wearing her dark t-shirt and jeans. But something was..off. Oh no, I read the signs, her body stumbled and was unbalanced. Her eyes were bloodshot. "Rai-"  
"Don't..Speak to me, I just came to get my wallet." Oh god her voice was even slurred. "Raid please don't tell me you're drunk."  
"That.." She pointed a finger at me. "Is none of your big headed...business." She turned to walk slamming her hip into a desk. "Since when has that been there?" She said confused. "It's always been there." I stated the obvious. "Humph, Leave me alone, I'm just getting money for a motel." I stood up and walked over to her. "Oh no your not, not in this condition." She gave me a dirty look. Not a menacing one, but more of the look of a five year old. "Hey you told me too get out, and I'm doing so." I knew she would use this against me. "Not like this Raid please, I'm not letting you leave like this." Her face moved into an annoyed pout. "Well too bad! Your not the boss of me, your the boss of your stupid toy army." I rolled my eyes. "Raid, you can hardly get past a table, let alone a door. Please just wait until morning." I pleased with her, but she brushed it off. "No, I'm gonna leave now and I'm gonna have some chocolate milk and apple juice. And then I'm gonna join the mafia! And the first person I'll kill is you, no, Zac Efron, then you, no Paris Hilton, then everyone who was mean to me, including you!" I had a feeling Raid wouldn't last two minutes in the mafia. "Now where's my wallet!" She turned around began stumbling around looking for it. I noticed it hiding behind I computer. While Raid turned around I quickly grabbed it and shoved it in my pocket. Hopefully that will convince her too stay. If she stayed, I had a plan. "Aghh where is it?!" She stumbled around. "If you can't find it, your free to stay here."  
"Arrg! fine..." She mumbled in defeat. "Good I'll get you some water."  
"But I want apple juice." She whined. "Fine apple juice." I first made my way to the medicine Cabinet we had, there was powerful anti-alcohol drug. It would help her get her head clear. Raid had no allergies, plus in her current state she wouldn't notice them in her drink. I hurried back, a little worried about leaving her alone with expensive equipment. Luckily I only found her swaying around in the room. I walked in making my presence known. Her large eyes lit up...to the apple juice. Before she could reach to it. I moved my hand. "Sit first." I took her arm guiding her back to the small lounge were the 'incident' had happened earlier when I noticed something. "Raid your arms are freezing." She must have gone outside into the freezing weather without so much as a sweater. But she merely shrugged. "Meh''  
"You could have gotten pneumonia."  
"Meh."  
"....You're an idiot."  
"Meh, now gimme ma apple juice." She began grabbing at it, determination on her face. I sat her down, and handed her the juice. "God, this is all my fault." I knew it was, I had hurt her, made her think this was a solution. "Damn straight." She nodded in agreement. Strange, normally Raid would lie about this, to avoid hurting my feelings. "Humph, it seems that drunkenness brings honesty." I thought out loud. "I dunno, ask me something." Maybe this was a good opportunity. To see inside her mind that she hid so well. "What do you think of me?"  
"Asshole."  
"No before that." She seemed to get what I mean. " Well I didn't think you were as unemotional as people thought, and you seemed pretty nice. I actually thought I might like you, boy was I stupid." Raid..Liked me? And I had ruined it. "Why don't you sleep?"  
"Nightmares." That's what kept her awake? Were they so horrific that they could scare her from sleep? I wish she'd told me about this sooner, but what had I done to deserve that trust. I then noticed her attention fixated onto the ground. A bead? Akira's bead. Raid once again was spacing out, her mind thinking, I wondered where she went to. "You broke it." She stated coming to realization. "She grabbed me."  
" Her father gave her that, it was a sign of protection of comfort to her.." She stated sadly. "It was self defense." I pretty sure she wouldn't go as far as breaking my neck, but she could probably punch harder than Raid could. "She went through so much, felt so much pain, and you don't even care."  
"No I do not, I merely care about your welfare. She betrayed you." She looked at me in disbelief. "No, I betrayed her." Now I was the one in disbelief. " I was angry at her, when I heard she helped Kira, I-I even hated her, but I shouldn't have. I should ha-"  
"Stop it. Don't blame yourself for this, listen you freed her, that was not betrayal you helped. I don't even understand how you forgive her.''  
"You can't get in my head."  
" If I got in, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't want out." She looked at me with an expression that was of shock, and slightly disturbed. It was true, I wanted to know her true thoughts on topics, what she hid from the world. "Too bad, I won't let you in."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't want in people who are rude selfish and hate me or my friends." I let out a long sigh, Raids stubbornness was normally a good attribute, but not at the moment. "Raid for the last time, I do not hate you, and I hate her for good reasons."  
Would you stop lying to me and I have good reasons to be her friend."  
"I thought we were friends."  
"No."  
""Raid I have no patience for this, I am wrong you, are right, happy?"  
"Miserable." We stared at each other long and hard. "Raid, I am going to sleep, you should too."  
"No." I wondered if she would have, had I not told her too. But either way I was too tired for this.  
~Next morning, Raids POV~  
"Good morning." I heard his voice from behind me. But I didn't even turn around in my chair to look at him. Good morning. Those simple pleasant words seemed to burn at me, how dare he. Treat me completely like a toy, then act like nothing happened. Either way, I was also still humiliated by last night. I felt like an complete idiot. Why did I even come back? I should have risked sleeping in the gutter than be in the same building as him. Worst of all, I wasn't feeling the greatest. My head felt fuzzy, my throat was sore. And I felt slightly nauseated. At that point I let out a large cough, muffling it with my sleeve. "That doesn't sound good." I ignored the voice behind me. Shut up and go away. I then felt a cold hand press against my forehead. "What are you doing?!" Damn it I talked. "You have a fever." He stated. I rolled my eyes. "So what?" Stupid question. "You could have the flu." Just then a pang of strong nausea went through me. I tried to shut it down. " It doesn't matter-" Crap, I think I'm gonna be sick. I immediately jumped outta my chair, ran down the hallway to the nearest bathroom, and lost the small morsels of my stomach content. I hated throwing up, I could feel the stomach acid burn my throat, as I knelt down to the ground. Even worse, Near was there to. "What to you..want?"  
"To rub this in." I puked again. "Go away." But instead he knelt beside me and gathered my hair. "Look, I cannot leave you alone in a state like this."  
"Sure just stand, and walk away." I could practically hear him roll his eyes. When it seemed like I'd finished, Near helped me up. "Okay, go lay down and I'll get you some soup." Before I could clear my head enough to protest he had already left the room. On one hand, I was starving as well as sick. On the other hand, what was his game? Why was he helping me? Either way, I made my way back to the control room so I could lay down. As I rested my head some of the dizziness left me, I surveyed the multiple computer screens, each broadcasting something that involved Kira. I looked at one showing his new 'spokesperson'. Takada, honestly I felt sorry for these people. Didn't they understand how many people Kira has killed? How many innocent? I let out a long sigh of annoyance. I got even more annoyed when he entered the room carrying a bowl, I could smell the delicious chicken noodle. Damn me being hungry. He knelt down beside. I expected to give me the bowl and spoon, but instead he scooped up some of the soup and angled the spoon in front of my mouth. "Open." He wanted to spoon feed me?! I put my hand a few centimeters in front of my mouth so he wouldn't shove the spoon in if I talked. " I refuse to forfeit my dignity and be spoon fed."  
"Raid, your dignity went out the window last night." I stared at him with a neutral expression, he stared back. He had a point, and I was still hungry. "Touche."


End file.
